We'll Fight Till The End
by Loralee X5-214
Summary: What if Alec saw Max when they were still at Manticore? But what happened to the rest of the soldiers after the year 2009? What did Alec have to do with it? Alec growing up. MA
1. When We First Met

**Summery:** What if Alec saw Max when they were still at Manticore? But what happened to the rest of the soldiers after the year 2009? And what did Alec have to do with it? MA

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! This ALL belongs to...someone that's not me.

**Pairing** : M/A

**When We First Met**

"452!" Hollered a guard from the door. Looking around he saw a 6 year old girl raise her hand. When she did he continued. "You are needed in the water facility" He told her. After she'd nodded he turned around before walking out.

"Uhh!" Max exhaled out after the man had left their chambers. "I don't want to do it again, I was there yesterday." She complained as she tied up her second boot.

"Hey relaxed" Piped up Zack who'd been standing behind her talking. "Ben, Seth and me are all going down that way too. We're probably doing the same thing." He calmed her. Max didn't answer she was already standing beside Seth who was holding the door open for her. He just gave her a simple shrug.

As all three of them walked in a single file towards the water facility, they only dared a few words here and there. Max was starting to realize that maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. She was with some of her unit mates, so at least they'd be together.

"Um, 452 we go here." Ben told her pointing to the doors right beside the doors she was to go in. When he saw her face fall slightly he gave her a quick hug before dashing into his designated room.

The young solider took a deep breath before entering the very big, white room. She calmed down when she notices that Lydecker wasn't in the room, but still took note of the small brown haired woman across the room from her.

The young woman was standing beside a man with a stop-watch, while holding a clipboard. Max couldn't help but listen to what they were saying. "Oh my! He's been down there for 6.16 minutes. That's very impressive." She smiled obviously happing for someone.

Max dared to look down into the pool of water, only to see a little boy, about a year older sitting at the bottom. But unlike her unit when down there, he was not bound down by restraints. He was just sitting there cross legged. _'Stupid kid!_' Max though darkly, giving him an evil glare even though his back was to her. She slightly jumped when she heard a door slam behind her, figuring it was the others she spun around only to be faced with Lydecker. As fast as 452 could she snapped to attention.

"Stand down" He ordered her walking right by her to greet the other woman. "Hello Shirley" he smiled to her in a completely different tone then what he'd used with her. Max took a few moments to look her over. She wasn't that tall, about 5'2 maybe, dark brown wavy hair to match her green eyes along with a flawless completion. She looked to be about in her very early thirties. Max looked closely at her clothes only to realize that she was a colonel as well. Surprisingly she hadn't ordered Max to salute. '_Odd_' 452 thought, but was distracted by another opening door. Finally Seth, Zack and Ben all walked out. Max quickly turned around again when she heard someone talking to her. Looking down, only to find Ben looking back up at her in the water tank.


	2. Take The Plunge

**Summery:** What if Alec saw Max when they were still at Manticore? But what happened to the rest of the soldiers after the year 2009? And what did Alec have to do with it? MA

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! This ALL belongs to...someone that's not me.

**Pairing** : M/A

**Take The Plunge**

494 had been sitting on the bottom of the pool for almost 7 minutes now. And honestly he was starting to run out of air. He looked up to see if he could come up yet, unfortunately she was nowhere in sight. He could already hear the blood rushing to his ears, and his sight was going blurry. So the boy decided to head to the top. '_After all, what's the worse that can happen?'_ He thought to himself. '_She'll make me do it again? So what!' _He dismissed the thought and headed for the surface. When he got close to the top, he could see another figure. The boy poked his head out of the water and took a big breath, but managed to do it quietly. Simply out of old habit. He could now see who the person was. It was another X5. '_Hmm, she looks new'_ he though slightly bitter. _Should say something_ he told himself. "Hey" he said smiling. Then saw two more people behind her...And one of them looked like him?!

* * *

Max was in some kind of shock. '_But that's impossible!'_ She mentally told herself. '_There can't be two!'_ She scolded herself. She looked between the two boys. Then caught Zacks angry glare. He obviously saw this 'Ben' as a threat. So he did the only thing that a guy in his position named Zack would do. He tackled the second boy and they both fell into the tank together, with fists flaring and feet kicking.

THAT got the attention of the two group leaders. Who had previously been talking about how successful their units had been. And in Lydeckers case, things that can always be improved.

Both blondes fell into the water with a big splash. 494 was on the bottom, but only because Zack was the one who did the tackling. As soon as they hit the water, Alec knew he had the advantage. Zack grabbed 494's neck and started to squeeze it. 494 took a big breath and went under water. Taking Zack with him.

Zack knew he was in trouble when he went under water, but he would never let this other kid know it. They'd been fighting for a few moments and Zack thought he'd have a bit of an advantage because this kid had all really been holding his breath before. But he was about to find out how wrong that assumption was.

494 was smiling inside, he knew he'd be the winner. After Zack grabbed his neck, be went under water along with Zack. Then he grabbed Zacks hands with both of his and moved them in opposite directions. Giving him an Indian rub-burn causing Zack let go. Then he tried to grab his hand but 494 grabbed his hand faster and brought it back and twisted it behind Zacks back. The smaller blonde put his right foot around Zacks two feet and pulled back fast. 494 then pined him with his arm to the bottom of the tank face down.

fighting in water wasn't that easy. both stopped moving and were now slowly going to the top. Zack saw his chance and quickly reached out and took hold of 494's foot and pinned him to the ground. With his forearm tight agents his neck and now with the other males back on the gound.

But 494 wasn't ready to give up. As far as he knew, this guy had attacked him, on his turf. He'd be dammed if he let him win. '_K well is no MY turf.._.'he though 'But _I WAS here first_!' He yelled in his mind as he kneed Zack in the stomach. Then he reached up and took hold of Zacks noise, twisting it to the left then quickly up breaking it. Then did a karate chop to his neck. Which would have killed him if they weren't under water. 494 knew this, which was why he did it.

Above water the suits were debating on what to do. The fist thing they did was take Ben out of that room as fast as possible. They couldn't risk them seeing each other again. They were now debating on whether or not to zap them with the teasers. Neither of them wanted anymore damage then needed to there individual. They knew that the teasers wouldn't kill them. But they weren't sure about it now that they were in water. The whole water carries electricity thing. Plus this water also had dangerous chemicals that don't react to well to electricity. "Well it may not kill them!" Lydecker yelled out "But if we don't do anything, they WILL kill each other!" he exclaimed furiously.

Zack and 494 were going at it like wild dogs. There was now blood surrounding both of them as it floated to the surface. Neither of them really remembered what happened after each got hit in the jaw. Just that they both felt torments amount of pain going though their bodies, and felt like they were going to die. They wanted to die from the aments amount of pain going though their bodies. It was something they had never felt before; it was as if they were being ripped apart from the inside. Then a loud sound came to there ears. 494 recognized it, it was the blood in there bodies that they hadn't lost yet, rushing to there heads. Then black started to cover the corners of there vision. Just a little at first but as the seconds went by, it was covering more and more. The parts that weren't already black, were getting hazy. Then extremely bleary before they went black also. 494 wasn't sure if it was because he had closed his eyes or if he was going unconscious. But it helped knowing that it was happening to the other boy beside him. So he allowed to dark to take over and the pain to leave.

* * *

Max had been sitting in a white room beside Zack for 20 minutes now. She would have sat there all day but wasn't allowed. She still had training, drills and all that other stuff that she and everyone else hated. She wasn't even suppose to be there now. It had been about 3 days since the tank incident had happened. Neither of the boys had woken up. They had put them in different room-The couldn't risk them communicating -if they did, they'd find Ben wasn't the only one with a twin. Max had been saying random words to Zack for the last several minutes even though she knew he couldn't hear her and wouldn't wake up for at least another day. But she was always an optimists.

Max was now wondering about that other kid now '…_494? Was that his designation_?' She wondered to herself. She hadn't gone in to see him – she wouldn't dare risk that- but she'd seen other people go in. She had seen one girl go in there though, and she was always there when she past his room to go to Zack's. She left at the same time, but somehow managed to get to his room before Max got to Zack's._ 'Wonder who she is_?' Max asked herself. When she saw the girl walking past Zack's room, she smiled, but didn't stop. Max was surprised at how long her hair was. '_How come we can't grow our hair'_ Max asked herself, never questioning her hair until now

The little girl was about 6 or 7. With her blonde hair in a tight braid, and army pants with a grey top she certainly looked the part with her blue eyes looking directly at Max. She didn't have an angry look, which was surprising because it was kind off Zack's fault her friend was in that room next door. She just gave a small nod, and kept walking. Then Max could hear her opening and closing the door a little down the hall.

_********0_o************************_

X5- 214 had been in 494s room for only a little while and she knew she couldn't stay long. She had more training to do before she could come back. But at least she could be with her best friend for a few minutes. Even if he wasn't talking to her she could still talk to him. "So you still don't wonna wake up?" she asked him. "Well that's OK at least you don't have to do any more training for a while. Nope! All you get to do is sleep in all day, and do absolutely nothing."

"WOW! You sure can make the worst scenario good, can't you?" 494 said groggily as he opened his eyes and looked up at his best friend, the closes thing he had to a sister. He then almost wished he hadn't said anything for he was not being squeezed to death by her. '_It's the thought' that counts _he told himself.

_214 couldn_'t believe it. 494 had finally woken up. '_However this is 494. We couldn't get rid of him even if we wanted to.'_ She joked to herself. "Are you O.K. You've been here for 3 days! Do you feel weak at all? You've lost a lot of blood!" She told in a rush of questions and statements.

"Hey, I'm always all right. You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried" 494 said as if he read her mind. With his oh-so infamous adorable little boy smile.

''Oh yeah" 214 said in a bit of a guilty voice "I ate you're food. I didn't think you'd wake up in time, sorry" she said with her head hug low. 494 knew she didn't feel even slightly guilty. He smiled anyway.

"So how was it? He asked. "Like dirt?" he asked. His way of accepting her half-ass apology. "Yes, with a bit of butter" she said playfully returning his joke. "k. Well I have to go finish my training, but I'll sneak back in at 10 after lights out?" she asked. He just nodded in return. "Well get more rest and keep your eyes close. If they know you're awake their send you back to training tomorrow. She grinned at him, gave him another hug, and shut the door behind her on her way out.

**Annabelle**- Aww! Thank you that means a lot to me, cuz this is my first story, and here's the second chapter, just 4 u lol

**Lisa**- thanks you very much. And yes M/A will be a couple in my story!

A/N Please **Review**...or just say **hi**, so I know someone read it!


	3. The lives we live

**A/N **hey sorry ppl. I was on vacation, 4 a week! And today was my fist day at high school!

**The Lives We Live**

It was 4 years later and Max and Alec had never seen each other again. Max hadn't seen 214, and Alec hadn't seen Ben or Zack again.

But Max wasn't thinking about now. She was now 10, and in the middle of a war game. '_more like just plain war_' Max thought bitterly to herself, as she cradled on the wet ground in the meddle of a forest fallowing Zack and the others. With her gun in hand, mud on her face, and a target to find, there was no way she would even be thinking about something that happened 4 years ago...Until something sparks that memorie of cores.

**&**

**  
&**

494 was swimming in some extremely dirty water, beside 214. They both have known each other since they were 5 mouths old, and had been in the same unit ever since. She had long blonde hair that was in a high pony tail and reached past her shoulder. Itt was now wet, and dirty. She also had bright blue eyes, a petite body, and an adorable smile. This was Loralee. His best friend. She was the one who gave him his name. Alec. Because she always said he was a 'smart Alec'...She also said he would get himself killed if he didn't stop. So he didn't act up so much for her sake.

Alec had a buzz cut just like everyone else. Only the girls in HIS unit were allowed to grow there hair. All the other girls, like the ones in Lydeckers had buzz cuts too. He was told by Shirley, there Sergeant, it was so they could tell the girls, from the guys quicker...And cuz there were five girls that always put up a huge fuss when they had to get there hair cut. Ever sine, they had seen 2 female grades with long hair, they wonted it too...and before she knew it all the girls in her unit wonted it. Loralee, was one of the five girls who put up a huge fuss. Her, Bashiar, X5-218 Nathasha, X5- 317 Rachel, X5-717 and Shakera X5-576 were the ones who saw them. Alec and Biggs also saw them, but they didn't care.

Loralee looked over at Alec who seemed a little zoned out. She gave his a small smile after he looked at her. There was mud and some other dark stuff on both there faces and clothes. As they got out of the black water, and walked on dry land. They could hear the rest of there unit getting out, and or already out telling then to keep quite, because there target was close by somewhere. None of them knew who or what there target would be. Usually if it was a person they would have know by now. So it had to be an animal. In that case, whatever animals it was it would have an X on its body somewhere. So they kept an eye out for birds. That's usually what the animal was, because they're small, and it's hard to see the X. They didn't have too keep an eye out for any other people, because they were the only ones in the forest. Manicure never had 2 unites in the forest at a time. Incase someone saw there twin, or a fight broke out. But manly because that way you don't have to worry about shooting another transonic, thinking it was you're target.

Alec could hear a crow somewhere up ahead. He signaled to his unit, to listen and then follow. He could see the crow now it had an X on its cheats, and was flying away.

**&**

**&**

Max was still behind Zack, looking for an animal with an X on its body. They'd been out there for almost an hour now, and still no animal. Then she heard a crow. She looked at Zack, and he nodded. Yes the crow had an X. It was on its chest, and it was now flying away. Max, Zack, Sly, Brin and the others were all running after it. It landed it a tree about 5 miles away. Max ran about 4/5 of that. Then took aim. Just before she could shoot her gun, Sly fell on top of her, and she missed. Or so she thought. A scream broke out, in the dead silence. She didn't hit the bird. She hit something else...or someone else.

**&**

**&**

Alec and the others followed the crow, with Loralee in front, running like a wild dog. It landed it a tree about 4 1/2 miles away. They all ran as close as they dared with out it flying away. Alec was now on top on a hill and about to take aim, when he saw some other people about 50 ft away. He was sure they weren't from his unit, because they were all behind him, except for Loralee, who was at the edge of the hill. He ignored them and looked back up at the bird about to take aim again. Then he heard a gun shot, he looked behind him, but no one had fired. He quickly looked forward when he heard a females scream but didn't see Loralee anymore. He ran as quickly as he could to the edge of the hill only to see Loralees body lying there, with blood on her jacket, just above her stomach. He ran down the hill right beside her and lifted her head and arm, to check for a puls. It was there. She opened her eyes and in a voice just about a whisper said "ow, ya that hurt! Luckily my body broke my fall." She said with a small smile, as her noise started dripping blood. "Ah, shit " she cursed as she put her hand to her noise and felt the blood dripping. Then Nathasha, Rachel, and Kyle, all came running down to see what happened.

"Who did this!" Kyle asked in his pissed off voice. Kyle had Pitch black hair, his skin was the same colour as Maxs with his dark eyes to match. He was very athletic, and sometimes had a hard time keeping his temper under control. Alec couldn't blame him though. He was just as pissed off, probably even more!

Rachel who had bright red hair with green eyes that went with her army outfit. She was also kinda short. Well compared to the others she was, she was the right height for her age though. Nathasha was right beside her, rapping her bandanna around Loralee's stomach trying to stop the bleeding, or stop it from getting infected. Natasha had black hair and it was striate as a board, down just past her shoulders. She had brown eyes with about 5 freckles on her noise. Her and Loralee were good friends, and you could tell by the look in her eyes, that she was also pissed off...probably just like everyone else in there unit. Who were now gathered around them.

Alec whipped some of the blood away from Loralees noise with his thumb and said. "Do you know who did this?" She shook her head. Alec stood up, and was now standing beside Kyle, who was looking at the other unit with discussed. Then asked as comely as he possibly could "Who the Hell shot 214?" He almost said Loralee's name instead of her designation. If he'd done that he and Loralee would have gone to Phy-ops for sure. Loralee for having a name and Alec for not telling there sergeant about it. He looked around and no one said anything. There was a boy with blonde hair he thought he recognized but quickly dismissed it. He got mad when no one would answer him. So he yelled this time "Answer me!" This time a girl walked forward. She looked like everyone else. With her hair buzzed cut and her army clothes.

"I did" she said with no emotion looking at him weirdly.

Max had just amid her gun at the crow before Sly fell on top of her thanks to Krit, who was pushed by Brin. She fell a little, but not before her finger pulled the trigger. She knew right off the bat that she missed...Not even 1 second after the shot she heard a female scream. Right after the scream, a body fell onto the ground from the hill. Max knew she had shot her, but she was in too much shook. There was blood coming from just above her stomach. _Help her_. Max looked at her more closely and realized that this girl wasn't from there unit. Just as she realized that a boy about her age came running down the hill were the girl fell from_. 'Its Ben!'_ Max though a bit relived. She wasn't sure why but she was. '_Waite. Isn't Ben with Lydecker?...must have came back early '_ she told herself. _'Who are the other people? '_ she asked her self as she then saw 2 girls, one with red hair the other with black hair and a boy also with black hair follow Ben down.

The boy with black hair looked extremely pissed. He yelled out to there unit "Who did this!" Then a lot more kids came running down the same hill, all either with: surprised, shocked or pissed off looks on there faces. Ben said something to the girl that even with Max's hearing couldn't make out. Then he also got up and stood beside the 2nd boy. Max was surprised at how angry and mad he looked.

"Who the hell did this!" Ben said with a bit of Anger in his voice. Witch was weird because they didn't even know this girl, or these people. Max didn't answer. Then Ben got madder and yelled out to there unit "Answer me!" Max decided she should tell him. Not that it mattered, anyway. The girl is probably gonna die anyway. So Max steeped forward and as emotionally said "I did " then looked at him weird when she saw him get even madder.

"You BITCH!" He screamed at her as he ran towards her a full speed. Faster then she'd ever seen Ben run.

**&**

**&**

Alec was pissed as Hell! He'd just found out who shot his best friend. _This little bitch_. He ran at her at full speed. Tackling her to the ground, and punched her in the face. He did it again, and was about to do it again, until she kicked him off her, and did a back flip, so now they were both standing up face-to-face. Max went to kick him, but he skillfully ducked. He then did a round house kick, and got her in the jaw. Max fell backwards from the impact. She was really confused. Why was her brother attacking her. And when did he get so strong and fast. She bounced back up, and landed a kick to Alecs stomach. It didn't seem to faze him though. He just smacked her across the face, and grabbed her throat. He started squeezing it until she looked like she was about to die. That's when he felt the sharp pain cut into his back. A bullet. Then another one cut into his leg, and he lost his balance and let go of Max's throat. Then he knew he was getting zapped by the teasers. But he wasn't scared of what they may or may not do to him. He was scared that Loralee his best friend, was dead

**&**

**&**

**Annabelle-** hey Annabelle! THANK YOU sooo much 4 u''r review !I'm soo hipper now, and I'm righting another chapter right now ! thanks 4 putting me on u''r fav. author spot! hug I''m thinking about staring another story. with Seth. what do u think ? should I ? Should't I ? I donno... as u probably guessed yes my name is Loralee so u can call me that if u want lol well please R/R again , thanks

**Fan**- hi! is that u'r pen-name ? Well thanks 4 the review. and sorry I will trying WAY harder to fix my grammar and spelling. Thanks 4 pointing that out, I thought I got them all...guess not ..opps well please R/R again. Bi

**READ and Review PPL**


	4. I'll Come Back For You

**Disclaimer**: Big shock, I don't own 'em!

**I'll Come Back For You**

But Loralee didn't die that day. The bullet missed her heart and all vital organs, but she had lost a lots of blood, and was in isolation, for a while. But she was ok, and after a few weeks she was sent right back to training, only to find that Alec wasn't there. He was still recovering. He'd been zapped with a tazzer, then shot in the leg and back. The doctors-if you could call them that-said he might be paralyzed from the waist down, and may never be able to walk again. The bullet had been lodged in his spinal cored, but they were able to get it out, but there was still no way of knowing yet. He'd only woken up a week or two ago. He couldn't walk because of the bullet that was in his left leg, so they had to wait a while. Loralee didn't know any of this because they were never told about other trangenics, if they were: dead, dying, on a mission, KIA or MIA or in psy-ops. They always just had to wait to find out.

Loralee was hanging out with two other people from her unit. X5-218 Annabelle and X5-128 Bashiar. She'd known Bashiar, a lot longer then Annabelle, who was the new girl, that was just transferred from another group. _'Who was her CO before?'_ Loralee wondered to herself as they talked about...Well manticore. _'X5-766?..Is that who it was?_' Loralee didn't know his name, because they were just slowly finding out that other traingenics had names too...Well every one knew that X5-599, or Zack's group had names. Well not everyone. Lydecker, didn't know. None of the ordinaries did. The trangenics may not know each other yet, but that doesn't mean they'd rat them out.

Anyway Annabelle, Bashiar, and Loralee, were sitting in there same old barracks. Well for Annabelle it was new, but she'd been there for a few days now, so it was becoming familar to her. Actually all the barracks looked the same. Thick black brick walls, one small window at the back with bars, and a door, with a little window that you could barely stick you're head out of, but it still had bars on it. The only difference was that this one was in a different location, and there was a different number on the door, then her old one. Annabelle was a bit depressed. After all, the closest thing to family she'd ever had, and the people she'd grown up with had been taken away from her over night. Literally, they'd come into Annabelle's barracks at 2:43AM and taken her from the people she loved, and the only friends she'd ever had. Then put her in a totally new place, with people she'd never seen, and wasn't ever allowed to see her old friends or family again. To make things worse she still hadn't met there/ her new C.O. She didn't even know if she'd see hers again. Well Annabelle was happy about that. She didn't really like her old CO He didn't have a name yet. So they called him, 766, which was his designation. But they would say "seven sixty-six" instead of "seven, six, six". They did that with Loralee too. They called her "Two Fourteen" in stead of 'two, one, for'

"So, do you like it here, so far?" Bashiar, asked Annabelle. Bashiar, had dark skin, like Max, with night black hair, that was just above her elbow. A bit taller then Loralee, who was average height. Bashiar also had light brown eyes, and bangs that went to her jaw line, that gave her a mysterious look. She was sitting on her bed cross legged beside Loralee who was also cross-legged. In front of them was Annabelle, she had light brown hair. Dark with green eyes, and a pale complexion. She was sitting on Cece 's bed. They were all at the back of the room. Loralee's bed was the third one from the front. Alec's was right beside hers on the left closest to the door. No one slept in the first bed, because when the guard comes in and if one was mad, than he'd take it out on the closes person to him. Which is probably why Alec got in trouble so much. Annabelle's bed was just in front of Bashiar, so they were good friends. They had the whole place to them selves. Everyone else was doing drill. They were able to skip it and head back to the barracks.

"I dunno." Annabelle said. "I really miss my old group" She sad sadly looking down at nothing "But I like it here too!" She quickly said, so she wouldn't offend them. She looked back up sheepishly and blushed a little. Bashiar gave her a friendly smile before speaking.

"It's O.K.! You can feel sad, and depressed all you want. It's hard, we get it! You were just ripped apart from you're friends, you don't have to act happy around us". Bashiar soothed in her calming, yet very understanding voice. "Dammit! We're girls, well cry if we want to!" She said proudly giving the other girls her famous smile. They both smiled back at her. Annabelle's was a sad one though, and Bashiar could see the water in the corner of her eyes. "It's OK! You'll be fine!" Bashiar and Loralee both assured her, as they got off their beds, to comfort their crying friend. Annabelle cried into the arms of her friends that night, they were all in one big pile, on top on Cece's bed. And that's how they stayed that night. In one big group of crying girls. Annabelle for her family. Loralee for her best friend. And Bashiar for her dead sister, Kim and that's how Cece, and Biggs found them. 4 hours later.

It was about 2:00am. A 6 year old Alec was awake in his bed. Just thinking. He looked over at his group. His Unit. Then his best friend, who was also awake. Foe some reason neither of them could sleep.

**OUTSIDE JUST BEYOND THE FENCE. **

"Are we really gonna do this?...For all we know there all ready dead." asked a very pretty girl. She looked about 20 years old. She had blonde hair, that was in a braid, with a black elastic. She was barely noticeable in the dark, on top of a hill just outside of the gates of Manticore. She was dressed in: a tight black long sleeve T-shirt, black tight jeans, with black socks and shoes. She was tall, thin, with light blue eyes, and a great complexion.

"They're not dead! If they were just going to kill them after they were born, then why were they so careful about what we ate, and did?" Asked a girl that looked like the other one beside her. She was just a bit shorter, but just as thin. The only difference, was that she had blonde/brownie hair, held up in a ponytail. She also was very pretty with a great completion. Her eyes were a bright green, they almost looked like they could glow sometimes. Like now. With the Full moon right behind them, and the night sky full of star, her eyes almost looked animal like. "We promised ourselves, and each other, we'd get them back! Were not going to leave them hear to grow up on there own, in this hell hole!" She exclaimed, but kept her voice down. The other girl nodded. "K, we can get in though the forest." she explained and started walking to the east.

They were both in the middle of a forest. It looked like the girl with brownish hair was looking for something. A tree?

"This one!" she said and started climbing it. The blonde couldn't figure out what she was doing. Then she realized it. The tree went higher than the fence. They could just climb out onto one of the branches that went over the fence, and they'd be in. Both girls were very athletic, and had no problem doing this. They'd made it over. Still neither of them said a word. They headed towards the building, that they had lived in for 9 and a half months before they were kicked out and sent to another country. They had made it, to the building with out being spotted. Crept inside with out anyone, or anything seeing them, and cut the wires that were heat sensitive, and headed toward the barracks. They had made it to room 216. All they needed to do was make it to room 217, grab them and get the hell out. They were almost there when red flashing lights went off, and extremely loud noise could be heard every where.

**INSIDE ROOM 217 **

Alec and Loralee had been talking to each other quietly for the last 2 hours, and were starting to get tired. When Alec had finally closed his eyes, all he could hear was ear piercing noise, and it felt like his ears would pop. He could see flashing lights, through his closed eyes. He shot his eyes open and sat up quickly, then hopped out of bed. His whole unit was already out of bed. He and Biggs were heading to the door, with everyone behind them. It was locked. But luckily he had a key, that he stole from the guard, 3 months ago. But Alec's arm wasn't long enough to go though the bars and to the lock on the other side. Biggs's arm was though. He was just a little bit taller them Alec and was able to get the door open. Biggs, Cece, Loralee, and Alec were the first to be in the hall. Everyone else had 12 inch think steal, and no key. Loralee and Alec were in front of everyone. Right in front of them was a girl with blonde hair, and another girl with Dark blonde hair, both dressed in black.

"I think we found them" the girl with brownish hair said, happy, but a little scared. Probably because of all the people around them pointing guns. As one they both looked at one another, with a knowing look to them. Then both ran toward Loralee and Alec before they could be shot, wrapped their arms around them, and put there backs to the wall. "If you kill us, they die too." She said as they both lifted the children off the floor, they were still targets in the sights of the other transgenics.

Alec had no idea how it had happened. But they were free! Well kind off, not more then 5 minutes ago, Loralee and he were inside their room talking, when these two girls, came and got them out of Manticore. Just like that. Well they weren't home free yet. They had to get out, beyond the fence, before the dogs started coming after them, and with the sound of gun shots in the background, with what sounded like Lydecker's voice over an intercom, yelling to 'get them back, no matter what'. Alec didn't care though. He was with his best friend, and hopefully would be truly free soon. '_But when has anything gone right for me !'_ he asked himself, as he ran faster though the woods, beside Loralee, and the 2 girls right behind them. '_They're pretty fast, for Humans'_ he told himself, but not daring to look back. He also knew that he wasn't running his fastest, neither was Loralee. They ran, fast, but not so fast that they'd blur. He'd decided it would be better to stick with these weird girls, instead of going on their own. '_Now where is that barking coming from?' _He yelled at himself angrily. There was no way the dogs had caught up with them yet. The barking was coming from the hill _ahead_ of them. Alec looked at Loralee, and gave the ALERT signal. He didn't wanna fight the dogs, but he didn't wont to get caught either.

Loralee looked over at Alec. He'd just signaled for them to stay alert. Probably from the barking that was just ahead of them. Loralee chanced a look back at the 2 girls that were still following them. She was thrilled that they were never going to have to see or go back to Manticore again, I mean like who wouldn't. But she was still going to miss her other friends. Like Cece, Bashiar, Annabelle, Fox and all the others. She also knew Alec would too, but he wouldn't say it for her sake, and she would be grateful for it. On the other hand she knew it might slowly eat him up. '_Shut up Loralee!'_ she hissed at herself. Knowing there was no time to be felling sorry for herself. Especially if there weren't even sure if they were going to get away or not._ 'And where is that damn barking coming from?'_ she yelled at herself to keep her mind of other things.

They were now at the top of the hill and going into the forest. Loralee's question had been answered. There just in front of them were 2 dogs. They stopped barking as soon as they saw them. Loralee wasn't sure what to think of them. They didn't look like the dogs from Manticore. Those dogs, were all Doberman, that had black collars with spikes on them. These dogs, had no collar and look different. The first one was a black and white, thin, and clean cut husky, it was lying down, but was on its feet as soon as it saw them. The second one looked like a Pitch black wolf. '_The hell_?' Loralee asked in her head. '_We have wolves now?'_

"Jenna, Fang!" Yelled one of the girls. "follow!" She orders, as they ran past them. The dogs obeyed and were in-between the humans and the trangenics, as they ran. In Alec's and Loralee's case, ran for their freedom. But in the girls cases they were running for their lives.

They got to a river. Alec hesitated for only a fraction of a second, before jumping in the water, followed by Loralee, then the girls and finally the dogs. Alec was the first to get to the other side. Loralee and him had no problems, considering they were both great swimmers and could see in the dark. The girls came next followed by the dogs. One of the girls must have known Manticore's dogs would follow, because she sent of the dogs to run down the river, and just keep barking. "Go Jenna" She ordered. Alec caught on to what she was thinking. '_They'd just follow her barking and figure it would lead to the rest of them'. _That's kinda smart Alec though

The girl with green eyes led them up the hill that was in front of the river. They'd been free for over an hour, now. Both transgenic knew they didn't have much time. They would have to leave the girls behind if they wonted to stay on the other side of Manticores gates. They may have been only 6 years old, but they knew as much as a navy seal did! Most importantly they knew how to survive on there own. Alec didn't really want to leave them alone out there. After all they were the reason they were now out, in the real world. On the other hand they would also only slow them down..._.'Shit! What should we do?' _ He looked over at the other transgenic hopping she would just tell him what to do...No Suck Luck. She just shrugged her shoulders, and gave him a look that told him to make up his mind. But it was too late. There was a helicopter coming towards them, and would be over there heads in minutes. '_Why didn't I hear it_.' Alec hissed at himself. There was no point in running. It was over. The devil would take them back to hell, were they would live out the rest of there lives.

The green eyes girl picked up Alec and was holding him tight. REALLY tight. Same with the blonde who was holding Loralee the same way. The helicopter huvered over them until Lydecker showed up... with the one man all the children fears more then him. Mike Desmin.

AHH." He said smugly. "Loralee, Tasha, hello again." Loralee and Alec both looked shocked. '_How the hell does he know my name'!_ Loralee though angerly. _'Wonder who rated!'_ She thought sadly, at the fact that another traingenic had actually ratted one of them out. But them she realized he wasn't talking to her...He was talking to the girls that were holding them. '_Isn't Loralee a really un-commin name?' _She wondered. The only other person she new that had her name was the same person, shed taken it from. Her Mother. '_But that can't be right!_' She insisted. Her mother was 18 when she was born. This girl only looked about...23. The same age her mother would be. "OH my god!" Loralee said out loud.

"Screw you!" The older Loralee yelled out

"Now is that anyway to treat an old Friend?" He ask just as smugly "You were never any friend of ours. You tricked us into this" she hissed back with discuss in her voice.

"All's fair in love and war...Now hand over the kids!" he demanded. "Now!" he yelled out once he realized they weren't moving.

"WE are NOT giving them back" Tasha yelled, with a tone that made her sound like she owned the place.

"Too bad!" he smiled back "I'm tacking them" he finished. Tacking out his gun, pointed it, and began walking forword.

Alec smirked. They were sounding like bickering children. 'Even we don't sound like that.' He though... well most of the time.

"Then you'll have to kill us!" Loralee said with passion, and you could tell by the look in her eyes that she ment it.

"I don't really see how that will solve anything-" he said but was cut of by Loralee again.

"No. But this will!" she said swiftly and pulled out a gun, while still holding Loralee. Pointed, aimed and fired. With the twich of a finger, Mike Desmin, was lying dead on the ground with a hole in the chest right in-front of his Heart.

10 year old Alec bultted up from his bed. His heart was pounding like thunder_.' It was just a dream'._ He told himself. But he knew that couldn't be true. He'd hade this dream a lot. Ever since he was about 6. But he never seemed to get past the part were Mike Desmin dies. He always woke up after that. He wasn't sure why. He never dared to ask someone, he knew he'd probably get beat for it. So he kept his moth shut. He wasn't sure if he should/could ask Loralee about it. Maybe it was just his imagination. Or maybe it wasn't.

**Hey! sorry it tock so long and got screwed up.**

A/N** REVIEW! U KNOW U WOOOONA!**


	5. The peopel I've killed

**Disclaimer:** Big shock, Don''t own 'em...well I DO own: Loralee 214, Annabelle X5-218, Bashiar X5-128, Andreea 209 who will be coming soon Mike Desman and Shirley Dawson.

**Pairing:** Alec & Max...and can't say any more it'll ruin the rest.

**WARNING:** it's a bit gruesome at the end

**The peopel I've killed**

"Ready positions!" hollered one of the guards to Alec and Loralee, who were getting ready to fight. Everyone knew that Alec could beat Loralee. She may be faster but he was a year older, and stronger.

The only reason they were going to fight was because Alec had just got out of solitude. Manticore wanted to see if he was back to his regular strength. Loralee was a challenge, Alec knew this fight would take a while. Witch was saying a lot, considering he could beat other trangenics twice his size in only a few minutes. Loralee however was indeed faster. Normally it wouldn't be a problem for him but she was also a great fighter, and smart. She used everything to her advantage. But mainly the reason was they were best friends and didn't want to hurt each other...and Alec really was NOT back to his regular strength yet.

"214! GET YOU'RE ASS OVER HERE!" demanded the guard, who looked pissed at Loralee for not coming right away. She would rather talk to Annabelle, and Bashiar. But she ran over when he called her designation none the less.

They were both dressed in black, green and brown tops and pants- your typical army clothing. As were all the other X5's in the room. They walked to the center of the mat in unison but from opposite sides. They looked each other in the eyes, on whether they were really going to fight or just fake it.

Loralee read Alec's eyes as if he were speaking them. They were going to fight. Loralee knew why. Manticore would be watching Alec closely to see if he was still affected by the accident. They couldn't afford to fake it this time. So they bowed there heads, press there hands together in front of them as if they were praying and began.

They circled each other first to see any movements of weakness. Loralee saw one. Alec's feet were a few C.M. wider then his shoulders width. She dropped down to the ground in a crouch with two hands shoulder with apart one leg tucked under, so he had nothing to grab, but her other leg that was stretched out. Went right between his two, and she quickly turned her body left along with were leg, tripping Alec to the ground in the process.

Alec was ready though, he dropped to the ground with hands out front to catch himself. Now they were both on the ground in a crouch position, and well they kind of looked like monkeys.

Alec Pounced on Loralee tackling her backwards, with him on top. But like I said, Loralee was fast. Before he could pin her down she blurred to the side, and missed his hand that would have grabbed her throat. Alec did a back-flip and was on his feet again. As was Loralee who did a front-flip.

For the next 2.5 minutes they swung fists and feet at each other, a long with tackling and head-butting. By this time Loralee had a bruise on her: arm, upper left leg, stomach and she was pretty sure she had a broken finger.

Alec just had a bruise on his upper arm, and 2 scratch marks, one on his left cheek and the other on his chest.

For two 9 and 10 year olds they sure knew how to fight. And for a 9 year old girl Loralee sure seem to have some claws. But in the end Alec won. who finally got Loralee's hands pined down to the ground with her back flat against the ground because Alec was sitting on her.

Surprisingly that was usually how there fight ended, whether they were pretending on not. But _sometimes_ Loralee would be on top, with a smug smile and a pissed off Alec.

"K that's good, you two head to the showers." yelled the same guard who had told them to fight in the first place. He was holding a clip board, so he must have been marking them.

Alec swung his leg over the other X5, and extended a hand to help her up. She took it, smiling. Then pulled on it hard causing Alec to tumble down beside her. She gracefully got up and dusted off her pants.

"Don't let anyone tell you you're a poor sport" Alec said with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Screw you, you broke my finger!" replied the younger X-5. "You know you had it coming" She didn't sound mad. She was saying it in a mocking manner.

They both knew she wasn't a poor sport; this was just there little on-going game they had. Alec got to his feet and they stood there talking about whatever came to mind.

"I told you two, to go to the fucking showers, 2 minutes ago. Why the hell are you still here!" the TAC officer screamed, very pissed off. They knew he wouldn't do anything about it, besides yelling at them- as far as Loralee was concerned, she didn't care but……Alec, well Alec's reaction was different..

"Oh yeah? Well FUCK YOU!" Yelled Alec and holding up his two middle fingers and crossing them over each other. Most of the X5 knew that 494 had anger problems. It was always funny to see him get mad, just as long as you're not the one he's mad at. Causes if you are...well then you're pretty much screwed.

The man didn't do anything. He knew to stay out of the way of an angry killing machine-being a 10 year old child didn't really factor into it. He just picked up his gun and used it to point to where the showers were. "Get going" he said, this time with little emotion in his voice. He didn't want to get him madder, or have him know he was scared. They had all been trained for situations like this, and every human there knew not to piss them off, and to back off, unless they were getting violent. Just keep calm. Don't move. And give the order again. Thankfully they headed to the showers without much more then an angry glare from the boy.

Most people and X-5, didn't want to make 494's mad. He had a tendency to get violent. He had an anger management problem, were if you got him really mad you end up in a HUGE fight with him winning, and you with a few broken bones, and the taste of your own blood in your mouth.

Alec's unit were all experimented on when they were two. Manticore was trying to make them more animal like with out changing there appearance. They didn't think it worked. They'd been working on them for 4 months, and nothing. They weren't getting faster, stronger or smarter. Well with Alec they couldn't really tell, he was extremely smart. Even for and X5. But the rest of his unit had a regular IQ for X5. So they figured he was just smart. Manticore finally let them go back to there regular routine.

**FLASHBACK**

X5-494 and X5-214 were out on a little mission in the forest, they were just out there to kill about 8 people, probably homeless people- no-one would miss. They always seemed to smell really bad. Manticore would give them weapons, they each had a gun and were all trying to get away, and if they had to they would kill the 'Children' that were running after them. Five were already dead, killed in minutes, and they were now on the hunt for the other 3. It wasn't hard to track them. Their smell gave them all away. Both X-5 knew that they were closing in on the fence and maybe even trying to climb it. 494 went left and 214 went right, to cut them off. Loralee saw the 6th person. He was: tall, thin, about 30 and running for his life. But more importantly he was her target. And she was the terminator

"Hi" she said brightly. She may be going to kill him, but she didn't have to be rude about it. The man stopped dead in his tracks. He was smiling too. Loralee wasn't sure if it was because he thought he could kill her, or if he though this little game was over. '_Whatever_' she thought. Didn't matter to her, he was as good as dead. She began walking to him when she heard a noise on her left- a twig breaking under a foot, then another noise on her right. A cocked gun. Then in-front of her the still smiling hobo was holding HIS gun out. She didn't have to look around. She knew she was surrounded. '_Ahh crap?_' She scolded her self. Positions had changed, and the rules were different. The hunter had now become the hunted.

She could see the first man holding up one finger, then two, then 3-BANG. All three guns went off in one shot. Hitting her in the: leg, chest and back. Blood splattered everywhere, and there was still more coming. All three men came up to her in unison. "KILL OUR FRIENDS WILL YA!" Spit the second guy, raising his gun and shooting her in the stomach. "HUNT US LIKE ANIMALS!" hissed the 3rd guy then shot her in the rib cage. X-5 214 was no idiot. She knew they weren't going to kill her. They wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

NO, they were going to torture her for killing their friends. The same thing she would do if she were them.

"LET SEE HOW LONG WE CAN SHOOT YOU BEFOR WE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAM FOR YOU'RE LIFE!" yelled the first guy. He didn't shoot her, though. Instead he kicked her in the head. Hard. Loralee didn't scream, She gave a small cry of pain but not loud enough for them to hear. Then he raised his gun to her knee. But it never came. There was a gun shot but it wasn't aimed at her.

A male scream cut the air like a knife. The first man fell to the ground. Not dead just in pain. Loralee knew Alec was here now. He would help her. She also knew he wouldn't give THEM the satisfaction of a quick death either.

The last two remaining men spun around looking for the new killer. In a blur they were both on the ground with broken noses and one bleeding eye each. Alec came blurring to his friend. There was blood everywhere. There was some coming down her face from her head, were she'd been kicked. It was dark red, some of the blood looked purple it was so thick. He could tell she was having trouble breathing, from the holes in her chest he could hear the effort put behind each breath. It looked like something from a horror movie, but on a 6 year old child instead of a movie star.

"God" Alec whispered in horror. He'd seen some pretty gross stuff in his short 7 years, but it had all happened to people he didn't know. The worst part was he knew when he got older he would be seeing a lot more of this. Maybe even on him. "hold on-" he cautioned while looking for one of those stupid radios they always had.

"Hold on, I'm gonna call Someone" he was mumbling now. "This X-5 494. Demanding medical attention" he said in a strong voice. "There's been a complication, with the target, and a medical emergency with X5-214"

"494 this is Lydecker, what's your position?" asked the Colonel. Alec knowing full well they wouldn't send anyone unless the whole mission was complete. "The target's are terminated" he lied. It wasn't a complete lie, most of them were. The 3 remaining would be soon.

"Very good. Sending medical attention now." Lydecker told him. "Over and out" then signed off.

Alec looked up from his radio, to his friend. "I'll be back" he promised, and then squeezed her hand. She didn't move, didn't even seem to acknowledge him. '_Maybe it's too late. Maybe she's already dead'_ he thought. '_NO! She's a soldier. She WILL make it'_ with that he stood up and walked over to them. Humans that in his mind were now lower then dirt.

He could feel all his anger coming back now. He may not be allowed to show emotion, but that doesn't mean he didn't know what they meant, or how to use them. Alec now knew what all the experimenting was about when they were two. It had something to do with what was happening to him now.

The color of his eyes turned a bright green, making it look like they were glowing. Then his clothes turned black and it looked like they melted into his body like a second layer of skin, but black...And with fur now growing on it, and was completely covered in it within 10 milliseconds. A black tail sprouted from him, and he had ears on the top of his head. He had...well changed in to a panther. '_Panther DNA does kick _ass' he thought darkly, as he saw the terrified looked in their eyes

He gave out a growl then a primal roar, with his fangs showing brightly. The first man had gotten up. Big mistake. He was in-front of them all. He'd be the first to go.

Alec snarled. Then ran and pounced of him. Before the man could fall to the ground 494 had already killed him, by biting into his neck with his fangs. He stood on top of his target, blood dripping from his mouth and fangs. He lifted his powerful paw and swung it across the dead mans face. Leaving 4 claw marks across it. He'd marked his kill. Now onto the next. He walked over the dead man. snarling, then circled the 2nd one. He was shaking. But 494 DID NOT care. He bit his arm like a starving dog would at food. He popped all of the veins in his wrist. It was gushing blood. The man screamed in agony, clutching his arm and doubled over. The X-5 brought his deadly paw down swiftly across his throat. Leaving 4 claw marks. The man was barely breathing. 494 bit into his chest, scratching it, and then biting it some more until he found what he was digging for, a beating heart. He picked up the heart with his mouth, ripping it from his chest, with veins braking and blood spilling, and chomped on it. It literally exploded in his mouth... Blood was everywhere. But X-5 494 wasn't done yet. He spit the remains of the heart out. Then growled and walked over to the last one that he still had to kill. 494 knew he could make all of this scarier and more painful, but he was running out of time. The medical help would be here soon.

The third man was the most scared. He'd witnessed what this animal had done. He knew what would happen to him.

So he ran. He turned his back on the enemy and ran for his life once more. 494 was happy at this. He knew that this would be even scarier. The man had turned his back to him so he would have no idea when the pain would come. A very stupid move. 494 ran after him, as quiet as the wind. The man had no idea the animal was right behind him- literally only 2 steps away. 494 bit at his leg moved his head right to left- left to right viciously , causing more pain. 494 swung his head back so quickly and strongly it sent the man flying. He landed beside a tree, metres away and crying in pain. The fall had made him break 2 ribs and an arm. 494 walked over to him scratching him across the forehead, leaving 4 claw marks.

494 could hear the medics coming he had less then a minute to finish this and get out of there. So he bit into his neck savagely, ripping and tearing it. The man had already died but 494 kept at it. He realized he only had 20 seconds left before the paramedics would be able to see them. He let go of the dead man, with more blood dripping from his mouth. He ran off as fast as possible.

When the paramedics got there they saw 4 very disgusting looking people- three men and one little girl, the only survivor. "Holy shit" said the dark haired man. He'd worked at Manticore for 5 years now and never had he seen anything like this.

494 kept running until he couldn't hear anyone anymore. He ran to a pound. He was still mad. Not just at those people, but at how he let his emotions totally take over him. He'd become what Manticore wanted. A cold-blooded killer. He changed back to human again. The taste of blood filled his mouth and nostrils. And was shocked at what he saw as his reflection. There was blood all over it. And none of it was his.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

214 and 494 had made it to the showers. They stripped down and got into to separate stalls , still talking about the most random things, while they sopped up and washed their hair.

**A/N Hey SORRY 4 the wait. I've been busy, a lot of funerals**

**Annabella- **well I'm very sorry I made u wait

**Fan**- Hey sorry I didn't know that happened...well I hope u like this chapter

**Angel Of Darkness231**- k I up dated

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Get out

**Pairing:** scary sing song voice I'll never tell

**Disclaimer:** Big shock, I don't own 'em...well I DO own: Loralee 214, Annabelle X5-218, BashiarX5-128, Andreea 209 who will be coming soon Mike Desman and Shirley Dawson.

**NOTE:** I know I should use there designation but I though it would be easier 4 u guys to understand it if I used names!

**Get Out!**

It was about 2:18am, and 494 was in Lydecker's office. Lydecker wasn't there of course, 494 had snuck in. It hadn't been too hard. Especially for a 10 year old transgenic who did stuff like this all the time. He loved it. Every few night, he would sneak into one of the many rooms that held information about them. Usually on Fridays to Sundays when there weren't as many guard at Manticore.

Alec had noticed this years ago, and used it to his full advantage. So did all the other transgenics, who would sneak into the kitchen and either eat something or just meet up with other transgenics there. It was like a meeting place, everyone did it. ...Except X-599's group. They didn't even know about it. They were Lydecker's kids, and no-one wanted to talk to them. They were spoiled, and everyone knew it.

They only had to run 3 laps around Manticore, got to eat first, never got there group switched around with the other groups, and their C.O. only had 11 people to look after. Opposed to everyone one else, who had to run 5 laps around Manticore, had to wait until X5-599 unit was done and out of the room before they get to eat, have to watch some of their friends leave them forever, and have them replaced with someone else's best friend. And Alec, like all the other C.O's have between 20-30 soldiers to look after, as well as them selves.

_It just wasn't fair. What made them so dame special! Why did they get special treatment? Why hasn't anyone from there unit been murdered in front of their eyes? Why don't they get experimented on like the rest of us?_ These are questions that would run though 494s head everyday when he got beaten or saw someone else be beaten. And he hated it.

'_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_' 494 told himself. He didn't want to think about that right now. When ever he found himself thinking about it which was a lot he snuck out of his room, and went "looking for trouble" as his unit would say. In a way it was true. He knew if he got caught he would be screwed. But he did it for the hell of it. _'hey, you're only in trouble if you get caught'. _

Alec was now sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of a cabinet, with 2 doors that had been picked open and a few folders on the floor, plus another one in his hands. 494 was reading about X5-214 right now. It turns out she has a twin, but they were the only twins in manticore that didn't look alike. Loralee had honey blonde hair/dirty blonde bluey, greeny eyes, tall, thin, out going, bit witty, easy to get along with and she doesn't take shit from anyone. Her twin however was X5-215, she had dark brown hair, it was almost black, with a different complexion, probably to match her hair, she had hazel eyes and was shy. She was one of those people who hadn't learnt to defend them selves. She's is easy to get along with also, but, she on the other hand will take your shit. I guess she hasn't learnt how to say no and mean it. Alec had met her once. Very nice, but then one of the older X-5 just whacked her on the head, and she totally took it. Didn't say a word.

Alec felt a little sad for 215. She was probably the youngest of her unit, just like Loralee was; they all called her the baby of the group. But 214 could take care of herself. It seemed like 215's unit took advantage of the fact that she was shy and wanted everyone to get along. It was probably why she didn't fight back and because of that they walked all over her. Alec had remembered hearing from X5-218 that her name was Lisa.

15 minutes later 494 had finished reading X5-214 folder, or at least all he was gonna read for that night, and decided he was going to tell Loralee that she had a twin. _'It's funny because I have a twin too'_ Alec thought to himself. He didn't know much about him except he was in X5-599'S unit, his designation was X5-493, so that mean he was younger then him, and he was a twin NOT a clone. So that just made it even better. 494 would have hated to be a clone. _'Hey it's a folder on someone from X5-599s unit'_ Alec thought excitedly. He always thought they were interesting to read about, and hoped that this was his twin's folder. '_And this folder belongs to..._' he looked form the designation. 'its 452'' he thought bitterly, but decided to look though it anyway, maybe she had something to do with his twin

'_Designation 8332960073452...date of birth, blah blah blah...this is stupid, there's nothing special about her, she just got lucky'_ 494 thought bitterly, as he placed it back to its spot, then picked up another one. This one didn't belong to his twin-it belonged to him. "_This'll be interesting!"_

**Designation No 331845739494**

**Birth Date 5.7.1999**

**Birth Place Vivadyne Labs**

**Height 4'/3FT. **

**Weight 89 lb.**

**Eye Color Hazel-Green**

**Hair Color Dark Blond**

**Unit X5-494 **

**BloodType O-negative (Universal Donor)**

**I.Q. 140**

**Genetic Content X5-specific (feline)**

'_Well that's just stupid! I already knew all that' _494 thought angrily. He wanted to know what he was really good at, something about his twin, even who his birth mother was, but not this. This is stuff he could have figured out by looking in a mirror. "Hey what's this" he whispered.

8.11.2005 X5-494 age 6 years, 3 months (Level 9)

Test example: An exercise was devised where half of this Unit's platoon were given new toys (red fire trucks) to play with, and the other half were not. Those who weren't given new toys were then told that the only way they could have the trucks were if they acquired them from their fellow platoon members. Physical violence ensued, with the have-nots attacking the Units who possessed the trucks, often winning and taking the toys away by force. There was, however, one exception. X5-494, one of the subjects not given a truck, obtained the toy by trading three cookies to X5-231 (contraband sneaked out of the cafeteria during a previous meal), thereby avoiding physical conflict.

(High points for innovativeness/low points for rule-breaking and apparent reluctance to engage in physical conflict)

'_Don't remember that, but its funny'_ 494 laughed to himself, then looked for more stories like that. He found another one on the next page.

Test Orientation -Test example:

Units were given a physical objective to reach (maneuvering through an obstacle course to a food reward). The exercise was to be considered a race, with only the fastest 5 achieving the extra food. X5-494 was in solid third place when a younger Unit mate lost his grip while traversing the monkey bars over a steep ravine. 494 stopped to help this Unit regain his grip before proceeding, thereby coming in 6th and losing out on the reward. However, when the test was repeated a week later, 494 had no problem kicking a larger, stronger leader-Unit in the head just before the finish line in order to win the food this time.

Test Orientation Conclusion: X5-494, while selfish to a point, has a deep streak of compassion for others that may make him unfit for the function he was designed for, as well as a lack of respect for authority that will, without doubt, be a problem in the future 494

Smiled at this one, he remembered it. He wasn't doing it to be selfish or even mean...okay well maybe it was a little mean. But the real reason was because of who the unit-leader was. It was X5-599. Alec didn't like him, not sure why, he just didn't like the guy. So he kicked him. Winning and getting to food was just a bonus.

"The hell!" the young X5 said out loud. A picture fell from his file. It was a boy; Alec had seen him once, in another unit. He knew it wasn't his twin because they looked the same, this boy didn't. He had a buzz-cut with brown hair, hazel eyes, and looked a little bit older then Alec, by about a year. There was writing under the pictured. 'X5-496 brother of X5-493 and X5-494' "hoooly crap!" the stunned X5 whispered. "Ah SHIT!" Alec cursed out loud. He could hear footsteps coming around the corner. He looked out the window to see were the moon was in order to find out the time. "Dammit" he hissed to himself, he'd lost track of time and it was now around 3:20am. He'd been in Lydecker's office for over an hour.

With out a doubt whoever was coming around the corner was either Lydecker or a security guard. Either way, someone would be coming into this room. 494 quickly gathered up the folders put them back, closed the doors, pick up his switch blade shoved it back in his boot, hopped up on the desk and jumped up onto the ceiling. His fingers were gripping on the little bumps on the ceiling. Normally his feet would be doing the same thing but he had boots on. 494 held onto the wall as hard as he could with his legs out stretched and his toes touching the ceiling. Picture spider-man on a ceiling, but as a child. He clung to the ceiling for dear life, which in a way he was. If they found him he was screwed. The door swung open to reveal Lydecker walking in with a cup of coffee, and some papers in his hand. He left the door open and walked to the back of his office were there was another door that led to who knows were.

The door was still open. This was his chance to get out. Using the skills only a X5 would have, he slowly moved towards the door using all his strength to keep his legs from falling and praying to god he wouldn't fall. He'd make it to the door with out being noticed, which surprised the young X5. He was at the frame, now all he had to do was get over it, turn the corner before he could finally jump down and run like hell to the barracks.

Two and a half minutes later Alec was running like hell to get back to his cell. He was sure that Lydecker would have seen him. But like he'd once heard a guard say "don't bite a giftor in the mouth"…… _wait is that how it went?_ oh well, like he cared. He'd made it back to his barracks; he already knew what awaited him on the other side.

Sure enough when he picked the lock and opened the door there was his whole unit up and waiting for him. Yes all 28 of them. And just as he knew they would be there he also knew what was coming next. Smirking he casually asked, "you all had to go to the washroom too?" no sooner had the words left his mouth, EVERY single girl was up in his face yelling, hitting, and glaring at him, for being, as they put it "A fucking idiot, who's going to die before he's 18!" as well as a "nosy little fucker!" followed by a hit on the head, a kick to the leg and an elbow in the stomach. "Ow!" 494 said then put his hand up to block a hit. Sure it was a friendly one, and they were only concerned for him and this apparently was the only way to tell him but after awhile the hits hurt. "Ow! You people beat me!" he said in a angry voice, but if you looked at his face he was still smiling. After the girls were done being 'concerned' about Alec 510 came up to him and said.

"After all that you have to had come back with something good" 494 glared back at the X5 and shot back "Don't I always?" with a questioning look on his face. 510, who had recently adopted the name Biggs, but just hadn't told anyone except Alec, smirked back and nodded yes. "Well here's the weekly info." he began. "214 has a twin." Then as he saw the looks of there faces said "dun, dun, duuuun!" He gave it a few seconds to sink in before he continued. "Yeah, it turned out they're the only twins in Manticore that don't look the same, cause they're fraternal." A few people raised there eyebrows at that. "Lora's older by 8 minutes and the other one had dark hair, hazel eyes- "

"Hey!" shouted X5-650, (the second youngest of the group, who was older then Loralee by 3 and a half months), named was Tanya. Biggs had given it to her a few days after he'd given himself one. "That's not difference! They both have Hazel eyes." Kat said in a matter-of-fact voice, before she sat cross-legged on a random bed.

"No" he shot back. "Loralee's has sometimes blue, sometimes green eyes. They're either one colour or the other, rarely both, and when they are they still don't look hazel" he said in a casual voice. Kat just gave him a little glare then stuck out her tongue playfully.

"ANYWAY" Loralee practically shouted. "What else, what else, what else!" she shrieked wanting to know more about her twin. Everyone knew she'd always wanted one, ever since they found out there were twins. They also knew she was hopping for an identical one like what Alec had, because then she could switch places for a few days. How ironic was it that she was the only one who had a fraternal one?

"Well that's pretty much it. She's shyer then you and gets picked on by the other X5's in her unit...um...she's a little shorter then you too, and her number is X5-215" Alec finished up. Then when he saw her face he added "She doesn't get beat up or anything! She just a pushover and people take advantage of that……that's all" Annabella seeing where this conversation had headed to, piped up and said "WHAT ELSE did you find out?" she asked stretching her leg out. "OH yeah!" 494 said excitedly. "I have a brother!" everyone looked at him with a blank face. Then Tanya whisper loudly for him and everyone else to her in his ear "We already knew that" Alec looked at her confused then he got it. "NO NO NO! I mean I have a brother. I'm not talking about a twin, no not 493! I'm talking about X5-496- an actual brother. Apparently he had a twin to, but he died a few days after birth." Everyone looked at him with raised eye brows. '_That's what I thought_!' he said inside his head, with a smirk on his face.

"Hey ya fucking kids!" some yelled from out side. As fast as their legs would let them they all ran to there beds, hopped under the covers and closed there eyes, just before there door was opened and a man looked in.

**Next Day**

"Wake Up!" someone was whispering in Loralee's ear and tugging on her shirt. "Noooo" she moaned out and covered her head with her pillow. Who ever it was whispered it again. And again. And again. Then finally he stopped and walked away...or so she thought. 5 seconds later the person yelled "WAKE UP!" and tackled her off her bed and onto the floor. "Holy crap" she screamed out as her butt hit the floor, then she was hit by another body. "ooooowwww! I'm in pain." Loralee said as she rubbed her rib where an elbow had hit it. "Why are you waking me up so early!" she complained, to the person who'd tackled her. It was Alec.

"Man" said Biggs. "That's how I'm going to wake you up from now on!...No, I think I'd rather tickel you" he said with a smirk and some others nodded. Loralee had too much cat DNA. More specifically she had the part in cats that caused them to sleep a lot. So because of that the people in her unit would take turns waking her up half an hour earlier, just so she'd be awake and ready when everyone else was. Manticore knew that she had the cat problem but they didn't know her unit had to wake her up this early...and they wanted to keep it that way. Manticore hoped that when Loralee turned 14 the problem would just go away. Or maybe it would just go away before or after that point in time.

"DON''T YOU DARE" Loralee hissed at him. Everyone knew that Loralee and Kat were extremely ticklish, and if you tickle them on their side they actually doubled over and screamed 'rape'...probably why a lot of the boys did it. "Oh come on." pleaded Biggs "It'll be funny" he said smiling. Then Kat spoke up "come on you guys, that's mean"

"You're only saying that because you don't want it to happen to you" Steve 481 said to her while giving her the eye. She knew what was coming. Tomorrow he was going to tackle her of the bed and tickle her too. Steve was another member of their unit. Alec and him were great friend, and Alec was also the only one who knew he had a little crush on Kat.

"Soldiers! Get to the cafe" yelled out a man- Lydecker. "Now" he boomed at them through their window on the door.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Oh My God!" came a voice. "I'm lost." In the middle of a desert stood a 9 year old girl with army pants and shirt, with a blonde pony tail sticking out from the back of her head. The young X5 realized this about 30 minutes ago, but was just now admitting this to herself out loud. She'd gotten separated from 494's unit about an hour ago. They were all in the mine-field when someone triggered one of explosions and then they all went off. Everyone ran in different directions. Everyone that could still see Alec through all the dust followed him. Loralee and about 5 other however couldn't see him and they not only ran in different directions from him, but in different direction from each other. Normally when that happened at Manticore they would just get to a clearing, wait until the smoke cleared, then wait a minute or two before they could see each other from different part of the field. This was different. They were in some kind of desert, and there wasn't just there own unit to worry about setting of bombs, but there were about 3 other units too. They all got deployed of at different places obviously, but someone from another unit could set off a bomb, causing them to trigger until they got to 494s unit. So there was no way that the 5 missing would be found until the helicopters came back... which was in about 2 hours. "Piece of crap!" Loralee said while kicking a rock on the ground and started to walk North. Or in the direction she hoped was north.

**A X5 UNIT MEMBER**

Seth had been walking South for about an hour. Well approximately. That's how long ago he'd gotten separated from his unit, after there was a big explosion in the mine-field. Someone had triggered one and before there was time to react a whole bunch of bombs went going off.

Naturally everyone followed Zack to safety, except for Max, the youngest of them all, who'd gotten blown backward thanks to a bomb. That's also what happened to him. He'd heard her voice at one point. This was after everyone ran. Zack and the other would already have gotten to safety at that point. But he and Max were still running. Seth had found her and they began running together, when another explosion went off and they went flying in different directions. He had to keep running though, before another explosion. When the smoke finally cleared he couldn't find her. Not Zack. Not Max. Not anyone.

So here he was standing in the middle of a dessert, with no Max, no water, no food, and no way home. Seth knew a helicopter would be coming in about 2 hours to pick them all up. In the mean time he decided to walk South. Normally he'd go North, but for some reason his unit was told if they got separated go South until they found someone. He'd figured there was probably another unit out here and he was supposed to join up with them until he found his own unit.

**THE REST OF X5-599S UNIT**

Max had gotten separated from Seth after the bomb went off between them. Luckily Zack had grabbed her and got her out of there. She was rejoined with her unit and they all had to run for it.

Sly and Tinga wanted to stay and look for Seth but there was no way they could do that with out someone dying. They all ran until they got out of the way of the bombs, about 20 min. later of running full speed but with out blurring they all knew right away after the smoke cleared there was no way they were going to find Seth, even if he wasn't already dead.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF SOUTH**

Seth was still walking South when he saw a person way in the distance, the only reason he saw him/her was because he'd been zooming in looking for another unit. Seth had already been walking for an hour and a half and didn't feel like running up to this person, he'd just keep walking until they finally met in the middle. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. As if things couldn't get any worse one of them must have stepped on a hidden bomb under the sand because another big explosion went off, triggering more to go off, and just like before they both started running. Luckily this person had seen him and was running in the same direction. East They both ran in diagonals and met in the middle and then run together, instead of getting separated. Again. When they met in the middle, only then did Seth realize that the person was a girl. She was wearing the same kind of army clothes as him but she had long hair. Hers wasn't cut off like all of the girls were in his unit. But he didn't stop to ask her why, instead they just kept running side by side. A bomb went of literally right beside Seth and he was thrown backwards. It went off on his right side and the explosion hadn't gotten near the blonde because she was about 6 feet way still, but the explosion had caused Seth to cut open his arm, and twist his ankle. Luckily the bombs stopped going off a few minutes later, and they both fell to the ground, exhausted.

When they both finally caught their breath, Seth heard the girl speak for the fist time.

"OH MY GOD!" she said clearly concerned for him. "What the hell happened to your arm?" She asked crawling over to him because she was too tired to walk over.

It wasn't the way he'd like to have started a conversation, but given the circumstances, it was acceptable. Seth looked down at his arm for the first time, and realized it was literally covered in blood, and there was sand all over him and his cut. The girl got even closer and picked up his arm with her hands "Is it broken?" she asked putting pressure on certain spots with her thumb to see if he'd fractured anything, and to find out where exactly it was bleeding.

"No, Just bleeding" He was surprised this girl was helping him. _'Why is she helping me? She doesn't even know me'_ Seth thought to himself while the girl examined his arm. _'Plus she's younger then me. She's what 8, 9 years old'_ Kay the last one wasn't a reason just more of a fact.

"We're going to have to clean it, or it'll get infected" Said the girl still not looking up at him. Instead she took her water bottle from her waist and started pouring it on his arm, to get the blood and sand off.

"Why are you helping me?" Seth asked. He was still surprised the girl just didn't get up and leave. That's what anyone else at Manticore would have done._ No. Not everyone at Manticore. Just all the humans_. Now that he thought about it, all the X5 would help each other if they needed it. The humans are the ones that would leave them to die.

"Because you're hurt. I can't just leave you here. " replied the girl as she hooked her water bottle back on her waist. His arm wasn't too bad. It kind of looked like a bullet hole. The blonde un-tucked her shirt, and then ripped it vertically, when she'd gone up about 4 inches and then she began to rip it horizontally. When she was done, she'd made an impromptu bandage and was now wrapping it around his arm, to staunch the bleeding. Her shirt wouldn't stop too much bleeding but it was a whole lot better then nothing. Also this way sand couldn't get in to it.

"Thank you" Seth said looking her in the eye. The girl just smiled and answered "You're welcome", after that there was an odd silence so to change the subject Seth asked "So, what's your designation?"

The blonde stood up and wiped her hands on her pants. "Two-fourteen" she shrugged, than reached her hand down to help him up. "What's yours?" She questioned, before pulling him up to his feet. Seth smirked then looked down at her before answering. "I don't go by my designation." she looked at him surprised and was about to say something before he continued "My unit calls me Seth...So you can too." He shrugged, trying not to make it a big deal. Two-fourteen just smiled at him and laughed.

"Well in that case, you can call me Loralee" she smirked at him when she saw the shock in his eyes. _'I like the colour of his eyes'_ thought Loralee. They were a crystal blue, with an ocean blue at the edges of them. She quickly looked down when she realized she was staring. Seth laughed at this. He knew she was looking at his eyes. He'd gotten a lot of complements from guards about them. Even the girls in his unit said he had cool eyes, thinking about this Seth become curious about the colour of her eyes. He couldn't see them because she was still looking down.

"Hey, what colour are yours?" Seth new this sounded like a stupid question but he was curious. After all, curiosity killed the cat. She looked up at his so he could see her eyes. They were a bluish, greenish colour, but manly blue. It gave of kind of sparkle that made them look Angel like. Seth didn't want to stare so he changed the subject. "When do you think the helicopter will be coming back?"" He already knew the answer, but it still made for a good topic of conversation.

Loralee looked up at the sky to see were the sun was. They'd all learned how to tell time by were the sun was in the sky. "um...In about 1 and a half hours." she replied looking down from the sun. "so... do you think your unit's worried about you?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Probably. But Zack knows it take more then a few explosion to get rid of me" he smiled as he said this.

"Who's Zack?" question the younger X5. And that's how they spend the next hour and a half. Talking about their unit, the names they'd given them, and exchanging stories of there time at Manticore. Things they'd gotten caught for and things they'd gotten away with. They were still talking when they heard some helicopters coming towards them "do you think its Manticore?"

"Yes. They are the only ones stupid enough to fly with helicopters in the desert" In no time at all the two transgenics were picked up. They were put into different helicopters though. Seth was put into the one he was in at the start of this 'Mission' and so was Loralee.

About 15 minutes, Seth surrounded by his whole unit. He was happy to find out that Zack had found Max, and she was fine. Zack apologized for not coming back for him. Seth told him it was fine, and that he was just following orders. Syl and Tinga both gave him a big hug, then followed by Max and the rest of his unit. Seth still hadn't told them about the girl he'd met. He didn't want someone to hear them. So he'd already decided he was going to do it that night.

In another helicopter was another unit. 494s unit. Loralee was also surrounded by her unit as they asked her questions about where she was and if she was ok. Just like Zack, Alec had apologized for not coming back. And just like Seth, Loralee had said it was ok, and he was just following orders. They both were. Annabella gave Loralee a big hug, followed by Biggs, Bashiar, Kat and then the rest of their unit just gave her a group hug. Loralee was about to tell her unit what happened, with the boy she'd met but decided she should do it after lights out.

**10 PM THAT NIGHT**

"Did you find out what happened to her?" asked Ben who was sitting beside Max cross-legged. Ben has been making shadows with his hand, when Zack had walked in with a serious face. One of there brothers had been taken away after he'd had a seizure, and Zack went to find out what happend. Max already saw it. They'd been experimenting on him like he was a lab rat. She had and was still to scared to tell anyone. But now that Zack knew, he'd probably tell the rest of their unit.

"Yes, He's in Phy-ops. I don't think we'll be seeing him again" Zack was trying to tell them he would probably die before they let him come back in the nicest way passable. Everyone seem to understand this and lowered there heads in a silences prayer to the Blue Lady for their brother who'd been taking from them 2 days ago. Zack looked over at Max and saw she was shaking. "Don't worry she'll watch over him and-" That's all Ben got out before Max broke into a full out seizure, that's when they all realized she hadn't been crying. Zack knew at that moment they had to find Max help before Manticore found her.

Zack heard guards coming to the door. If they saw her they'd take her away, just like they took there brother away.

**Angel Of Darkness 231 **Hey! thank you so much for you're review! I tottaly loved it!

**Spanishwon2123 **Hey thak you. I updated 4 u!

**dark angel max x5-452 **hey thanks ! I loved u'r review! It really inspired me!

**Gryffindor Granger** thanks!


	7. Don't Look Back!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em!... but I do own Loralee, Andreea, Annabella, Shirly, Nela, Bashiar and Mike Desmin. The rest of the names u don't recognize belong to 'Hot Sweet Heat'

**Paring:** M/A

**Don't look Back!**

Max was having a really bad seizure on the ground. She was scared that they would take her away too. Her whole unit was standing around her telling her it was going to be ok. But they all knew it was a lie. Ben was whispering conferring comments in her ear. That's what she loved about Ben. He always found the good in everything and everyone. Zack was holding her up, while Eva was holding her hand, letting Max squeeze it, and Tinga was rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Krit was holding Brien and Sly as they cried over Max. He was trying to quiet them so Max wouldn't notice. They all knew what was coming.

To no one's surprise two guards and a scientist barged into there room with tazzers readied and guns pointed. Zack and Eva disarmed them quickly. Zack then told them to get Max and get out. Everyone was scared and fear was clearly in the air. Eva took a dead man's gun and lead the way. Zack fell back to help Max along side with Ben and Brin. The rest of the unit made a semi-circle around them to protect max.

They ran down the hall, quiet as the solders they were. Max's seizures let up a little, at least enough so she could run by herself. She fell back in front of Jace. They were turning a corner and every stopped. Zack had made his way to the front of the line and passed the signal back to 'stay quiet and low' They all rounded the corner and Max waved Jace to follow, but she just shook her head 'no' Max waved her again, but she still insisted on not coming. They didn't have time for this. So max had to leave her behind.

Just as she caught up with her unit, her Seizures began up again. Again her unit huddled around her. Zack and Zane supported her this time. A bright light shined on them out of nowhere. Eva walked to the front and pointed the gun she'd taken only minutes ago. She put her finger on the trigger and was about to fire, before she was shot in the chest and fell to the ground. Dead. Everyone was staring wide- eyed at the sight that had unfolded in front of them. A guard walk towards them, read to take Max away. Zack let go of her and snapped the man's neck. Using his index finger and his thumb he pointed to the window before Krit and himself jumped through. Followed by Brin, Tinga, and Ben, who were followed by the rest of them. Max was the last to jump out. A guard had grabbed her but was shot in the chest. Maybe it had been Jace.

Max jumped out of the broken window and ran as fast as she could. Legs pumping and heart racing. She ran to a tree to hide from a helicopter light. The second it passed she kept running. She ran until she smelled her unit. She stopped and they must have smelled her too because they all popped up from were they were hiding under, or behind logs. She ran to them and beside Jondy. They clasped hand in a 'we make it' gesture. When they looked back at the others, they were already separating, into pairs of two. Zack signaled for her and Jondy to separate, from him but Max shook her head. She didn't think it was a good idea. Zack signaled for them to leave again. Max still didn't want to but Jondy was pulling on her arm. So they both ran to the fence.

Max and Jondy both heard Zack's yell cut though the air. He'd saved their lives. He'd jumped in front of the guards so they'd see him, and stop following Max and Jondy. Zack had made a vow, a few years that he'd die before he let anything happen to anyone in his unit. He hadn't been able to fu-fill it in the past few years, and because of it they'd lost a brother a few days ago and most of them if not all had been sent to Phy-ops. And Zack had always though there had been a way to stop it if he'd only tried harder. And today he had. Even though he was now being dragged back to Manticore barley contious, with tape on his mouth and was going to Phy-ops he was happy. He'd saved two members of his unit. And now they would be free. And that was more then enough to get him through Phy-ops. Just knowing they would be safe as long as they stuck together.

Max and Jondy both make it over the fence. They ran towards the forest and over a frozen lake. Max fell straight though. She felt the cold water all over her body, like a hundred stabbing knives. The current swept her away a little before she put her fingers on the ice above her to hold onto it. She heard Jondy yell for her, and felt bad for not being able to tell her to run and that she was for the most part ok. Snowmobiles and Helicopter could be heard even through the ice. Jondy heard them too and ran towards the forest. Max stayed still as Men walked on the ice above her and talked. She could barley hear what they were saying. Too many gun shots were going off. Four and a half minutes later Max came up from under the water and continued to run. She was trying to dodge the bullets that were being fired at her as Men chased her on foot and in their snowmobiles. There was nine of them in total. And who ever was shooting, was not a very good aimer. They'd shot everyone who was following her, as well as some other people that were following the rest of her unit. Not once had they hit one of there targets. Instead they'd killed 11 people, injured 36 and had blown up two tanks of gas that were attached to vehicles, witch in turn killed 6 more people.

Max was clear and ran through the forest, her feet were bleeding from all the twigs and wood she was stepping on. Her whole body was freezing, the fact that she'd just been in water and was now running around in nothing but a gown in the middle of November wasn't helping either. The X5 knew if she made it to the road she may see Jondy or maybe even be able to hop on the back of a truck. When she finally reached the road she ran back into the forest. But it was too late who ever was in the car had seen her and was slowing down. A woman opened the door "Get in. Hurry. Come on." she told Max. Max considered her options. She could either keep running, and risk getting cough or risk getting cough by climbing into this car. Max figured she could take her if anything happened so climbed into the car. The woman pushed her down so she was in a crouch position on the floor with her head down.

They drove for about 2 hours and 37 minutes before they stopped at a cabin. The woman opened her door and quickly jogged up to the door. Max opened her door cautiously and walked up to the cabin. "Come in. It's all right. You'll be safe here" The woman said as she ushered her in and placed a blanket around her, before she picked up the phone while Max looked around the cabin in awe.

"It's me. I need to see you. Yeah, now. I have a friend who needs a place to stay for a couple of days. No, she's just a kid, but she's got problems at home. She needs to find somewhere . . . safe. Look, I'll explain everything when I see you. Great. Thanks. Bye." said the woman as she hung up the phone. She then told Max she had to go out for a little while but she'd be back and to just stay there.

After the woman left Max stayed there for a totally of sixteen minutes before she took one last look around the cabin, dropped the blanket she'd been given and walked back out in to the freezing cold, were she disappeared. She'd been trained not to stay in enemy territory for too long.

**&**

**&**

Alec was being dragged from his bed along with Loralee, by 7 guards. As they took them into the hall there he saw some others being dragged from their barricaded with the rest of their unites yelling and screaming from behind locked door. Just in front of him was Lane, who had been knocked out with a smack to the head. Behind him was Loralee, and Samantha. Both girls were being dragged in a different direction then him. Both were kicking, screaming and squirming, as they were dragged backwards. Along with another trangenic that he'd met a few times. X5-209. She accompanied his unit on a short mission once, were she'd received the name 'Andreea' from Lane and Biggs.

Alec knew why Loralee and himself were being dragged of to phy-ops, but why the others? Why Lane and Samantha? Why Devon, 657 and 735? Along with some other he didn't know the designation of. What did they do? They hadn't be part of him and Loralee's little abomination.

**Flashback**

Loralee was planning on telling everyone of the boy she'd met while lost in the desert. She'd been returned to her unit and then they all had been deployed back off at Manticore and were to head back to there barricades. Before they had reached the door another helicopter had landed. It was the same one that Loralee saw pick up Seth. But when he got out of the helicopter he'd been taken from his unit towards Lydecker office while the rest of his unit marched towards another building.

That nigh Loralee told her whole unit of the X5 she'd met in the desert from X5-599's unit. Some of the stories he'd told her of the stuff they'd done and things they'd learned. It was almost ten and it had been lights out for over an hour. And now Loralee and Alec were telling what they'd hear Zack tell Sly about an escape he was planning on executing that night. Loralee had told Alec about Seth before supper and he'd then asked her if she wanted to talk to him again. She'd answered yes. So they skipped supper to go find him. Alec knew were 599's units room was so they went to check that place out first. Before they rounded the corer Alec had stopped them from going any further. There were voices around the corner, and both knew that one of them was 599's. He was talking to a girl.

"So were going to do it tonight?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, I think so. They've already killed one member of our unit. I won't let then take anemone...Listen Eva, if you think this escape is a bad idea tell me now. You're my second in command. I need to know if you're behind me on this 100. If not then I don't know if I can pull it off without you...Max's seizures are getting worse and more frequent. I can't let Manticore take her too. She may be a bit of a rebel but she's still our little sister. And if this is the only was to keep her and the rest of us safe, then I think he should do it. Tonight!"

"But shouldn't we wait until Seth comes back. And escape then?"

"No. we don't know when he's coming back if at all. We can't risk it. Max may not make it till then."

"O.k...If Seth's not back by 22 hounded hours, then we'll leave with out him...But NO sooner! k?"

"Ok. If he's not back by then."

Loralee and Alec stood there even after the conversation ended and they'd both left. They were planning an escape that night. And considering that Seth still wasn't back from Lydecers, and that had been 6 hours ago, met he probably wouldn't be back to his barricades until tomorrow morning. Only to find his unit gone. The blonde X5 felt bad for her friend. And there was nothing either of them could do.

"We could help them." Alec suggested. When his friend gave him a questioned looked he explained. "Well there escape is going to be executed at 10:00 PM. That we know. We also know the quickest way out of here is the front, so there probably do it that way. Through a window or something. And when that happens Manticore is going to be on there ass before they make it to the fence. And IF they DO make it, only half of them will, and the rest will be captured and taken to Phy-ops and probably die there. But what if they had some backup?" Loralee was still giving him a look. So he continued "If were on the roof, with guns and shit, we can help more of them make it. Manticore will think its their people shooting at the trangenics. Look I know Lydecker. He'll tell his men to just capture, unless they make it to the fence, then destroy. So if were shooting down all his men whenever they get close to one of them, more will make it. they'll be free. As long as we keep Manticore away. "

Loralee looked at him funny. "So you're saying we'll be hit-men on the roof and shoot down the humans when ever they get close to a trangenic, but were going to do this with out them knowing." Alec nodded. "And were helping them because..."

"Because, it takes guts to try and escape. I know you're still upset that we got dragged back in, a few years ago. But if we help them maybe they'll make it and escape-"

"- Escape to what! What else is out there? They don't know what they getting them selves into. And what if we get caught! There takes us to Phy-ops."

"I know, don't worry we won't get caught. Manticore will be to busy to even notice a few extra gunmen. And I don't know what they'll escape to. Probably to a place were you don't have to train all day, you aren't learning how to kill people. Where you don't have to wonder if this is the day you die, or if one of you're unit members is coming back, or who they'll going to take next. Who they'll going to replace in you're unit. If you're next, or you're best friends. Or when you get to go to Phy-ops for a surprise check up. A place that doesn't want to know how long you can hold you're breath before you die. A place that doesn't care how long someone can torture you before you crack...A place were you're free."

"You really want to do this?" Loralee asked looking him in the eye. "Does it really mean that much ton you?" Alec nodded. "I want to know if it's possible" he said with a straight face.

"Well I guess were going to find out then." She smiled at him. "I know how badly you want to leave this place. I also know the only thing that's hold you back is us. And that you could have escaped 100 times before this, but you didn't because you couldn't leave us."

"I'd kill a hindered people for one minute of freedom" Alec said sincerely. "I know" she said looking at him "So if you really want to do this, then I'm with you." "Thanks" he said simply. As they both walked back to there barricades in silence. They'd missed supper and would just have to go hungry.

It was 9:55 When Alec's unit heard a gun shot go off. Loralee and Alec ran out the doors, towards the roof, each with a gun in hand, and with 4 more on the roof. _'They must have decided to leave earlier, or Seth came back'_ Alec thought. He ran down a hall were he could clearly smell fear mixed in with Anger. "ewww" He heard Loralee say under her breath. She smelled it too. They both rounded a corner and were heading towards the stairs. Alec stopped suddenly as he saw 599's unit, the smells was coming from them. Or what was left of them. Most of then had already jumped through the window. There was only one left. A girl, she sort of looked like Samantha. A guard grabbed her and she screamed. Alec raised his gun and shot him in the cheats. The girl just pushed him off her and did a flip out the already broken window. "Come on!" Loralee urged him as she pulled his arm towards the stairs. He lowered his gun and began running again.

When they made it to the roof after climbing a pipe, 599's unit, had already been scattered. One of them was being dragged back to Manticore. Alec zoomed in and to his surprise it was 599 himself. Alec was shocked that he'd been caught so easily. They heard helicopters and vehicles zooming and flying off. Loralee and Alec loaded their guns, Alec's had only had one bullet left in it to begin with and he'd already used it. Alec zoomed in a saw what he was sure was a girl standing beside a frozen lake with a whole in it. "Someone must have fallen in" he said to himself.

Loralee was already firing at a group of people that were dragging back two X5. She shot all 6 while both X5 escaped. Alec aimed his gun at a group of men that were heading towards the fence, and shot 7 people. Killing 1 and injuring 6. They kept this up for almost four minutes, when Alec zoomed back to were the hole in the frozen ice was and a girl popped up from under the water a began running. 11 men followed her. Some of foot, the rest in snowmobiles. Alec shoot at all of them, and then blew up an army truck by shooting the gas tank. By this time they'd killed 11 people, injured 36. But Loralee had just blown up another truck and had just added 6 more people to the list. It was now 10:07 and they both figured they shod head back in case someone was doing a room check to make sure no one else was gone. They blurred down the stairs and towards there room in less then a minute. When they arrived They're whole unit was in there beds.

"Guys" Alec whispered. "It's just us" and with that everyone sat up to reveal they hadn't been sleeping at all. Gun shots and screams could be heard even from inside the building. He could smell his unit was a little scared. He couldn't blame them. He was too. What was going to happen now that Lydeckers 'kids' were gone? Was every thing going to get harder? Or were they going to ease up as bit so no one else thought about escape. Alec just told everyone to stay in bed and try to get a bit of sleep.

An hour later men with guns and teaser burst into their barricades and yanked Alec's arm and pulled him out of bed, they did the same to Loralee before they left the room, with all of Alec's unit yelling and banging on the doors. They were both dragged out into the hall were a few other were being taken away.

**End Of Flash Back **

Alec stoped squirming for a few seconds. He'd just been whacked on the head with the back of a gun. As soon as the black dots disappears Alec began kicking a squirming again. He was being dragged to some doors. Were he noticed all the girls were going in to the left and all the boys were going threw the right. But he knew beyond the doors was the same thing. Scientist that where going to pry you of everything you knew.

"AHHHHHH!" He heard Loralee scream at the top of her lungs, and then bite a man on the wrist. He dropped her, and immediately 3 other men came up to her and started beating her with the back of there guns. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed in an angry voice as two guard grabbed her by the wrists and started dragging her away. Even as Alec was dragged through the doors he could still hear her yells. "LET ME GO! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T I'LL KILL YOU YOU SON OF A BIT-" That's all he heard before a lowed smack of something hitting a skull echoed through the air, and her screamed fell silent.

Alec was slammed into a wall then hand-cuffed to it. "WHY ARE WE HERE?" he demanded. He already knew why he was here. But why were the others.

"You mean they didn't tell you? Asked Lane who was handcuffed beside him with blood running down his forehead, and a cut on his cheek. Alec shook his head no. "Were there twins!" he said in an exhausted voice. "Who's they?" Alec asked. "Them" Lane replied. "599's unit. The ones that escaped tonight. The 09ers." Alec looked at him deep in thought. He couldn't think of anything to say, except- "Are they now called the 09ers because they escaped in 2009?" Lane looked at him, and laughed "yup" he said nodding his head. "And now were in here because Manticore want to make sure that it's not genetic. To make sure we won't try it too."

"But why are you here?" Zane looked at him funny. "Because My twin tried to escape" He said. "That's why were ALL down here, that's why you're here, and Samantha and everyone else." "Yeah but you're twin didn't make it, he was dragged back, I saw him" Lane smirked at him "yeah but he still tried to escape..." He laughed a little. "Dame bastered, if I'm going to be down here, he should have at least got away." Alec chuckled with him.

"But Loralee doesn't have a twin in that unit" Alec said suddenly. Lane looked at him and gave a small laugh. "They really didn't tell you anything did they." It was a rhetorical question but Alec still shook his head no. "She was seen on camera." Alec eyes widen as Lane continued "She was on the roof top shooting down Manticore soldiers. She was there allie" Alec really didn't feel well now. The camera must have only shown her "And when she was in the desert, with that X5. Well he'd got cut, she ripped her shirt to stop the bleeding. But because Manticore is so paranoid they think they were sharing secret about stuff, so they want to erase her memory of ever meeting him. They think he convinced her to go to the roof." Alec looked at Lane. "It wasn't Seth that told her to go, it was me. I said we should help them" Lane looked at him in silence for a minute. "It's not you're fault. She would still be down here anyway. They still have to whip her brain and shit...look there's not point in beating you're self up over this. You can't do anything about it" Alec was about to say something when Lane cut him off. "And don't even think about saying it was you. They won't believe you, and even if they do, all they'll do is leave you both down here longer and have Loralee separated from you're unit."

Alec looked at him and nodded. Lane was right. Everything he was saying was true. "So How long do you think that we'll be down here?" Asked Alec trying to change the subject. "Probably 4,5, maybe even 6 mouths." Lane replied plainly. Alec simply looked off into space and said "damn"

**NOTE**: 4 some reason Fanfiction wont let me put up the pic. I wanted to show you! So if you want to see what all the character look like Alecs mom, Loralee's mom, Loralee, shirly, Alec, Max, and Ben please e-mail me and I will send you the website.

**alecs-dark-angel-452 **Hey ! Thank you so much for the review! This Chapter's for you girl!

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. The Ones We’re Forced To Leave Behind

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em!... but I do own Loralee, Andreea, Annabella, Shirly, Nela, Bashiar and Mike Desmin. The rest of the names u don't recognize belong to ''Zacbele"

**Paring: M/A**

**The ones we're forces to leave behind**

Seth had been in Phy-ops for 7 hours now. 7 hours of twisted torture that included people prying at him with knifes, putting some red light into his eye making it sting and burn, as well as putting colorful needles into his arm. And for 7 hours he'd been wondering, '_why didn't they take me with them_?'

About 2 hours ago, he'd over heard someone say that the C.O. of the unit that ran was still at Manticore. That ment Zack was still here and he still had a chance. He also found out that Lydecker shot the SIC of his unit. Eva was dead. He hadn't heard that part. He'd witnessed it. Even now he could still see her lifeless body on a table with a bullet hole in it, with Lydecker looking down on her with an emotionless face as he was being dragged kicking and fighting to phy-ops. Lydecker hadn't even so much as looked at him.

One of the masked men must have noticed he was awake again cause he walked over and asked him how he felt. "Absolutely horrible, why" From past experience Seth had learned to answer those kinds of question when asked. "That's too bad" the man said simply. He was tall, average weight and build. With dark brown hair of what was still left. He also had a pointy noise, bad breath, and a missing back tooth thanks to himself. The man was some kind of pedophile and tried to feel him up. That washowever, before Seth punched him in the jaw, causing him to loose his back tooth. The man then paid a little more respect towards Seth now that he knew what he was like.

Most people at Manticore didn't know the whole story. Then knew a whole bunch of kids lived inside, and when they were bad they got beaten in the basement. They knew the kids were strong and quick, and they all had 'tattoos' on the back of there neck. They also liked to fight with each other. Well this is what most people were told anyway. The more important you were at Manticore the more you knew. That is what most guards knew about Manticore, scientists knew almost 3 times as much but with more detail, trainers knew 2 times as much as the scientists and with even more detail. And the scientists that made the X5 knew almost every, they knew what they were made for, how they were made. What they were capable of. What they could withstand and how to kill one. Or at least injure one to the extreme. What they didn't know was what happened to them after they were born. When most of then found out they would have to be disposed of. They would refuse to make anymore and then threaten to tell what was going on. That's when the X5 that they had work to help would turn against then and kill them. It's also how X5 came across some of their target in practices.

"What are you going to do to me now" Seth asked sarcastically to the long noised man. He smirked at Seth and was about to say something when realization dawned on him and it was like he just remembered what the boy in the chair had done to him not so long ago. Instead he just looked down before jabbing a bright blue needle in his arm where the elbow bends. "Ahh, fucuuck" Hissed Seth under his breath. "Nothing for now, see you when you wake up" he smirked before walking away.

Seth laughed after he'd walked out of the room. '_Could he have been any more of a screw up!''_ He was obviously new here, and hadn't been told of their patents 'special' condition. He'd only give Seth 1/3 of the drug, their for there was no way it could make him sleep. He'd received what a normal person would need. Not an X5.

**&**

**&**

Seth was breathing heavily now. He was scared, alone and he was pretty sure he was going to die. He was standing in front of 3 dead masked men. The long noised one, as well as 2 others. Their were red lights flashing every where, sirens going off and he could smell fear as the sound of footsteps came running down the hall. This was it. Now or never. He swung open the door as a bullet just skinned his arm were his other cut from the dessert was still healing up. No to mention the 20 other ones he'd received from punishment. But he was ok now. His adrenalin was kicking in and he couldn't feel anymore pain.

He ran down the halls as fast as he could. Legs and heart pumping. He was coming up to an intersection and their were not only guards coming from behind him, but left and right now too. He blurred on through, surprisingly using everything his trainers had taught him. He burst through the door at the end of a hallway, that led to the freezing outside.

He ran through the snow in what his unit used to call 'hospital clothes' in just pants and a T-shirt. His feet were already freezing from the snow, and his face started to hurt from all the wind and ice. But still he kept running. It had been less then 24 hours since his unit had escaped, and maybe. Just maybe he could find them. Any of them. But with his luck Zack probably had them split up.

The noises and lights had been going off for almost half an hour, before Seth had even left the building. He knew Zack had escaped again and was out there. Now if only he could find him.

Seth was still running and bleeding when he reached the perimeter fence. It was at least a 12 foot jump, but he was sure he could make it. He jumped over and praying to God he would make it. He breathed out a sigh of relief when his feet hit the snow again on the other side.

He could just barley make out Zack's foot prints. They'd had been covered by the blizzard that was going on around him. Seth knew it was pointless to even try and track Zack down. So he made his own train leading into the forest, knowing his tracks would be covered again too.

**&**

**&**

It had been two days since he'd escaped from Manticore. He was freezing, hungry, bleeding and tiered. But he was free. And if he had to, he would spend the rest of his life like this. As long as he was free.

But as the wind howled on, and his stomach continued to grow he could still hear the screams in the basement, of the girl that helped saved him and his units.

**&**

**&**

**kim **- hey kim ! Well they are always going to be mad b/c they got punished, weather or not Alec and Loralee helped them. I mean wouldn't you? They still escaped, the fact that they got help is irrelevant to them. And no, for some reason FF won't let me put a whole bunch of website's up. If u send me a sign review I'll send it to u throw email, thank's SOO much 4 u'r review hope u liked this one. BiBi

**Angel Of Darkness231- **Hey. AWW I'm happy u like Loralees character. She my fav. Too! And I'm happy u liked the pic. ! I was hard. I'm actually trying to put my story up on this other website, were you can put pic, if I do I'll let u and the pic. Will be a LOT betta!and I can't send u a grow up pic of Loralee yet, b/s she's not grown up yet, I put the pic up as the events onfold. Well I hope u like this Chapter too! Ttyl

**X5-459- **Hey ! Sry I took SOOO long to update, the next one WILL be sooner! Cross my heart. And don't worry I am totally a MA fan ! As if their any other kind

**alecs-dark-angel-452** -AWW ! I wish u did too! LoL and thanks I put a lot of hard work into it. And yeah I though the flash backs were a good idea too, I like showing Alec's past, b/c I can do so much with it. and like I sad with kim, FF won't let me put up websites, so I think I e-mailed them to u already, but if not tell me and I'll send them again. TTYL bibi...P.S.. Me and u talked on MSN b4 right?


	9. What It's Like To Feel Alone

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em... but I do own Loralee, Andrea, Annabella, Shirly, Nela, Bashiar and Mike Desmin. The rest of the names u don't recognize belong to 'Zacbele'

**Pairing:** M/A

**What Its Like To Feel Alone**

"OH GOD! IT HURTS, IT HURTS!" Came the screams of a crying 214 from the basement as another dark green injection was put into her arm. Her wrists and ankles were chained to the wall. She had a scar down her right cheek and another one down her left arm, from her shoulder to about 2 inches past her elbow, along with other little scars, cuts, scrapes, and bruises all over her body. Her dirty blond hair was covering most of her face. She didn't want anyone to see her face anymore. She was cold, hungry, bleeding, tiered and for the most part, all alone. Alec had been dragged away almost 3 hours ago, and she hadn't seen him since.

"Its ok, stop crying" came Steve's voice from across the room when they were along again. 214 looked up to where the voice came from, to see that he was completely covered in black and blue bruises. She could barley see him. Plus the fact that her eye was bleeding and she was trying to keep it close. 214 didn't even know why he was there. Or when he came in. Same with Kat and CeCe on either side of him. She could see them all now. None of them had a twin except Steve, but his died after birth. And they weren't involved in the shooting like she and Alec had been.

The only reason she could come up with was the fact that they were from her and Alec's unit. In a twisted way it all made sense, because she and Alec were involved there was no proof that the rest of their unit wasn't. As soon as Loralee thought it wasn't possible to feel any worse. Mentally or physically she was proven wrong. Because of her and Alec the rest of her unit was here too. She just realized in the past few days she'd probably seen every member of her unit at one point or another. They'd all just recently started coming in. So unless they all got into deep trouble, Manticore had dragged them all down here with her and Alec. Though he'd been gone for so long he may even be dead. As soon as the though entered her mind, it was blown back out. One of the many heavy doors that lead to their little dungeon was opened and in fell Alec- bloody mess and all. Loralee, CeCe and Katy's faces immediately lit up at the sight of their C.O. Steve who was like a brother to Alec just gave him a nod of acknowledgement. But after a good 10 sec. of 494 not moving, all their face's changed to horror.

"Get the fuck up, ya little runt!" yelled one of the many pissed off guards that Alec had made mad in the last few days. Not to mention the old ones from last week who just refused to work with him in any way, shape or form. Although Alec was definitely not the runt of their or any other unit, he was indeed little. In the last 2 weeks alone he'd lost at least 17 pounds, and 12 pounds before that. He was becoming extremely sick all the time and always seemed a little pale. And for a growing 11 year old boy to be losing that much weigh was just not safe. For him or Manticore. They couldn't afford to lose anymore X5's after the 12 09ers that just got away. Especially not one as valuable as Alec.

"Get up!" yelled the slightly over weight man, before he kicked Alec in the side for not moving fast enough. Then kicked him harder, causing him to fall back onto his side in pain. But 494 still did not yell out. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction. But the pain was clear on his face. Again the man kicked him, this time actually causing him to fly backwards a little. "I SAID GET UP!" yelled the very pissed off guard. But Alec couldn't. He could barely move. And again the guard raised his foot to kick him.

"STOP IT!" screamed CeCe from her spot in the dark. "STOP IT!" She sounded like one of those girls from a horror movie screaming for her life.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Came a booming voice from the door. It was Lydecker. He was standing in the door frame looking completely relaxed. Any other man that came into a room with bleeding 9 - 11 year olds would be horrified. But then again Donald Lydecker wasn't a normal man. "Their 6 months are up." He said referring to 494, 214 and the rest that had been down there that long, "And the rest don't know anything." He continued nodding his head towards Steve, Kat, and Cece, as well as any others in their unit. He then made a disgusted face at Alec "Take 'em all to solitary, and get 'em patched up," he told the guard with a bit of a groggy voice before walking away, with the sliding doors closing behind him. He'd seemed a little disoriented

The man just looked down at the young X5. "You're a lucky one, you are" He whispered loudly to him before radioing in some more guards to help him with the 5 kids in this room, as well as the remaining 21 others in different rooms.

**2 DAYS LATER **

Kat was lying in a white bed, in a white room, that like all the other rooms had one window with bars on it. It was around 7:30am, but the sun had already woke her up hours ago. She looked around to see who else was still in the room. Steve was still in the bed next to her, but he'd been sleeping for 2 days straight. CeCe was across the room also sleeping, but 494 and 214's beds were both gone. Alec had been sleeping since they got their, but Loralee had woken up a few times and talked with her and Cece, before falling back to sleep. Her and Alec had been hurt the worst. After Steve showed up in the basement, the men had stopped paying attention to her, and began focusing on Steve. Probably because he'd given them so much lip. So Kat got a few days grace while Steve got anything but…… which is why he and Alec were still sleeping. Neither of then knew when to shut up and stop pissing of the men with the power.

But the more Kat thought about it the more she started to realize. If the boys hadn't done that, then maybe; herself, Cece, and whoever else was in the room at the time, may have gotten more scars then they would have it the two male X5s weren't there too. But that was why they were the CO and SIC. You wouldn't think it from just hanging out with them for a few days. But if you really knew them you'd quickly learn they'd gladly take a bullet for anyone in their unit. That's just the kind of people they are.

"WHAT!" Steve yelled out sitting up quickly. He blinked a few times before looking around confused. "We're in solitary now. You're fine" Kat soothed, giving him a half smile, before standing up and walking over to him. For the most part she only had a broken arm, a few bruises, and some scares that would fade soon enough. "...it was just a dream" the young X5 said softly, wondering if she should have said that. Perhaps that's not what a young male wants to listen to.

"YEAH I know" boomed Steve. Yup she definitely shouldn't have said that. Now he was mad at her. Again. "Where are the others" Steve asked a little frantic looking around quickly a little panicked. He wasn't concerned about Alec. He could take care of himself. He was looking for the rest of their unit; Cece, Biggs and all the others.

"Relax." soothed Kat again. "Loralee and Alec were taken to another room, and I haven't seen any of the others." Steve looked down a little taken back by that. "As for the whole wiping of the brain on Loralee...I don't know if it worked...I can't tell"

Everyone quickly learned that 214 had been seen on camera with a gun shooting down Manticore soldiers. Manticore immediately put her down to the scientist and tried to whip her memory and replace them with different ones. No one had been really able to talk to her, so they couldn't tell yet.

Kat was about to say something else, when she heard the door began to unlock. She dashed back to her bed and pulled the covers up, just in time for the door to swing open and in walk 4 men with two beds.

In them were Tav, and Todd. Both looked sedated with just shaven heads. They -like Steve -didn't know when to keep quiet and both had various cuts, welts, bruises, and a few scares that would probably be gone in a few months.

Tav was rolled in beside CeCe and Todd was rolled in beside Steve. The four men hooked up both of their heart monitor, as well as one that recorded their breathing before leaving and locking the door behind them.

CeCe had been woken up from all the noise. They had been anything but quiet while brining in the two X5s. "Oh my God!" She cried out, as she got up from her bed and walked over to Tav. "Oh my God Tav" she said looked down at him. She was about to reach out to touch his chest when Tav opened his eyes and with a groggy, angry voice barked at her. "What do you want now!" CeCe's eyes opened widely "AAAAAAAA" She didn't think he was awake. She screamed and fell backwards.

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME!" Tav yelled at her before hitting her with one of the pillows on his bed.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled Todd who was now awake and sitting up. CeCe screamed again from her surprise of now having Todd awake too. She could have sworn they had both been sedated. "CECE, SHUT UP!" Steve, Todd, and Tav yelled all three sitting up looking at her pissed off.

"You people are so hurtful!" she hissed back at them before walking over to Kat. She knew she'd understand. It was just something guys simply couldn't comprehend. "God! I'm happy to see you guys and all you do is yell at me! I hate you all" she said darkly towards them. She knew they were just being guys, but did they have to be mean about it?

Tav was about to say something back, as was Steve and Todd, but all three were stopped by Kat. "OK!" She yelled out "We're all happy to see each other, let just stop there" Tav was about to say something when Kat glared at him and hissed "I said stop!" he simply closed him mouth.

"HA-HA!" CeCe laughed and pointed at him. Kat gave her a look and she stopped.

Steve decided to step in "So who knows were Alec and the others are?"

CeCe looked down and sadly said "I think Alec died. His hearts monitor went off, and the one that recorded his breathing went straight and was making noise. Then three people came in and wheeled him away trying to get his heart working again. Then like six minutes later the same thing happened to Loralee." CeCe was barley able to finish. She had to watch it alone, and was crying as she told everyone else.

Everyone became silence.

**&**

**&**

**Angel Of Darkness231**- Hey ! Thank you 4 u'r review, sry I didn't update, I was on Vacation in LA. Hope u liked This one. If not tell me what u didn't like and I'll fix it !

**X5-459** - Hey Sry it took so long, I was on vacation in LA. Don't worry I'll add more MA , there the BEST but I can't yet b/c their still kids! But their gonna be other lil couples to look for.!

**Thanks you ppl! Sry I was away on Vacation. PLEASE READ N' REVIEW!**


	10. Innocence

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em

**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em... but I do own Loralee, Andrea, Annabella, Shirley, Nela, Bashiar and Mike Desmin. The rest of the names u don't recognize belong to _'_Zacbele'

**NOTE:** Sorry! It took SOOO long! Not-yet-beyfriend-trouble!

**Pairing**: M/A & a few more

**Innocents**

**Flash back **

"He's not breathing!" Came the voice of a nurse from down one of the dimly lit hallways. The sound of echoing footsteps could be heard through the halls with the faint sound of squeaky wheels rolling down it. Inside the white bed was a little boy that looked to be about 11 years old. His face was very pale and thin. He had a bruise under his left cheek and looked quite small for his age. He also had a broken right arm that was lying above the covers. "I'm plugging him in now" Came the same voice as she took the resuscitation paddle from a fellow nurse, who at the same time pushed open the doors leading to the ICU. The bed was brought to a swift stop in front of more monitors, as well as a doctor. He took the resuscitation paddle from her, as soon as she'd finished rubbing the two together. "CLEAR!" He yell out making sure no one else was touching the body before placing the objects on the young boy, one covering each chest plate. There was no response. "Bring up the voltage" ordered the man standing above the fragile boy. "CLEAR!" he bellowed out again. Still not response "Heart rate dropping!" alerted the second nurse followed by several different beeps. "Body temperature falling to 78!" yelled out a third nurse. "76, 74" she continued. "Bring up the voltage another 8 notches!" yelled out the same woman. "CLEAR" yelled the man again. "We're still loosing him!" He announced.

"What's going on here!" Demanded a man known as Lydecker. "Sir you have to leave" Ordered a nurse trying to push him out. "No, I demand to know what's happening!" He ordered. "Sir there's nothing you can do, there's been a complication with 494. Please let us do out jobs." She ordered but before Lydecker could add in another word she'd already pushed him back out into the hall.

"CLEAR!" yelled out the doctor. "Come on, come on!" he whispered under his breath still waiting for a response. His pleads were answered with a few reassuring beeps coming from his heart monitor. "Temperature rising to 85" Before anyone could celebrate another child was rushed into the ICU. "Core temperature at 76!" Yelled out a new nurse. "Heart rate dropping!" The same doctor rushed over to stand above a blonde haired child. "Clear" he yelled out, this time not as in such a panic, with a certain confident that she was going threw what the other child had. Met with no response he again charged her body. Only to find her breathing stop completely. 'Oh shit' he thought panicked. "Bring it up about 3 more notches" he yelled out. Again he rubbed the two objects together. "Clear!" He ordered. Charging her body with a very high voltage. This time he was met with a positive response. The sound of her heart monitor going up along with her temperature.

"Do we have them both under control?" asked the head doctor. "Yes sir, from the looks of their charts both of their temperatures are rising, and their heart rates are almost back to normal." The doctor just answered with a nod, before opening the ICU doors to explained what happened to the man out their. The man immediately walked over to him, before he could ask his question the doctor was ready with his answers. "Both of their bodies just seem to shut down. They seemed to of had to much strain on them and simply couldn't handle it anymore. From what I understand both of the children were in as you seem to put it 'Questioning' for approximately 6 months. Whether on not they were found guilty in the end is irrelevant, it added to much mental strain on both, along with all that screwing around your people did to their brains. Plus all the physical abuse they took, their bodies just couldn't take it anymore." He explained looking at the man before him. He seemed to be deep in thought, considering all this new information.

"But they have both been out for at least a couple of days" He tried to defend himself. "That is completely irrelevant. During that time their bodies built up lost of testosterone, just to keep them going from day to day. Once they'd been released their bodies stopped creating it, then the full mental and physical strain caught up on both of them." He answered looking down at him, as if he were a child in trouble. "The next time, Mr. Lydecker a doctor tells you to give a patient some rest and water, I'd hope you do so" He said in a very father like tone. Then turned around to walk back into the ICU room.

**End Of Flashback**

**2 Days Later**

Alec was in psy-ops tied to the chair another session finished, but he felt like he was about to die his throat felt so dry and his head ached. Why did they want to know what he knew about the escapees, he knew nothing. "Here 494 take a sip, you're dehydrated." Came a whispered, so quietly only a transgenic would hear. He hesitated. "Go on its just water, even if they don't care I won't let them kill you. I'll stay around and protect you when I can, but try and keep out of trouble. Just don't tell anyone that I've been here." Then she left. The whole time he hadn't opened his eyes, but he recognized the voice. It was his unit leader Shirley. She'd always told them she'd help him whenever she could. 494's eyes opened slowly. He was dreaming but he was sure that even in his dream it had happened. It was so vivid there was no way it was just that. A dream, no that had happened, he could slightly remember her perfume sent, some type of flower. Lillis or Jasmines maybe. Even though his oncoming migraine he still could remember her coming in multiple times. Usually with water, but a few times with maybe a vitamin, or a painkillers for the headaches.

Alec re-opened his eyes when he heard a door open. A bleach blonde, big boobed nurse walked in. "Aww hey sweetie, you're up." She said happily. She poured him a glass of water, than opened a bottle of pills and shook 2 out into her hand. "Here hun, take these, their help with your headache." Alec drank all the water before picking up the two pills and swallowing them dry. The nurse starred at him for a couple of seconds than asked. "um...Would you like more water?" He nodded his head yes, so she poured him another full glass that he gulped down in seconds. "Ok, well its only 6 am, so I'll just leave and let you get some more sleep, kay hun?" She smiled. Alec wasn't sure if he was to answer this or not. She kept calling him weird names. He smiled at her as he watched her go. 6 am, wasn't really that early, that's around when they usually got up, but maybe things had changed in the time he'd been gone. He let sleep wash over him as he yawned, curling up into a ball he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

**12 Hours Later**

Alec had been dosing in and out of sleep for a while now, he wasn't sure if time actually passed each time he opened his eyes or not. But he didn't mind. He was comfy, and worm. 494 was half away, and half asleep, he could hear voices around him, but wasn't sure if they were in another room, or right beside him. His eyes felt to heavy to open so he just tried to ignore the voices. They just kept getting louder and louder. Until finally he felt cold fingers poke his cheek. He moaned and turned over, away from them. Hearing a few female giggles he realized who it was and forced his eyes to open. Their stood: Kat, CeCe, Steve, Biggs, Tav and Todd. With a still giggling Kat.

"Hey" 494 said with a very dry sounding voice, as he sat up. Tav gave him a glass of water that had been sitting on the table beside his bed waiting for him. Alec chugged it down in seconds, while at the same time listening to all the questions being throw at him.

"What happened?" "Where'd you go?" "Are you ok, how many fingers am I holding up" "Do you have any more scares?" "Do you know who I am?"

The young solider began talking and everyone became silent to hear his answers. "I donno, I donno, o.k. 4, I haven't counted yet and you are Kat." He answered calmly. "Yes I'm sure" he said before Todd could ask his question. He gave them his famous grin, and told them all that he was as good as could be. He was on painkillers so nothing hurt. CeCe looked at him seriously for a second.

"Do you know what happened to 214?" she asked him her eyes searching his face for a yes, but all she got was a surprised look from him mixed in with horror. "You can't find her!" He hissed out, now looking at everyone else's face looking for a good answer.

"Good going!" Biggs said hitting her across the head with his hand. "CeCe told us that you were rushed out of her room last night, then the same thing happened to 214. Both of your monitors had being beeping. We haven't seen her since."

"We though you'd seen her." Kat piped up from beside Tav. "…She's probably just in another room that we haven't looked in yet. I'm sure she's fine!" 462 continued trying to relax her still weakened friend. Steve knew what she was trying to do. "Yeah on our way here we heard some people talking about a girl that had been in operation the night before. It was probably her. They said she was put in the west wing." Alec was going to say something back, but the door swung open and in walked Leonardo, one of their drill sergeants.

"Hey! Hey! I told you all to go back outside!" All 7 looked at him, before the standing 6 quickly stood into formation. Steve at the far right, beside Kat who was beside Tav, then Todd, Biggs, and CeCe. "Sorry Sir!" Steve answered for everyone. "We were on our way out-." He said in a firm voice. "I don't care, get going!" he yelled at them all. They all filed out with Steve in front. Before CeCe closed the door he heard her whisper "She's fine, go to sleep"

But Alec didn't want to sleep, that's when the nightmares began. Ever since the first few nights in Co-Opps dreams of Manticore were invading his dreams, not just of the 09ers but other things as well.

**22 hours later**

Loralee raised her eyes just in time to see the unit diving to the ground. The sounds of gun shots erupted in the back round. Her eyes widened as a bullet hit her right in the middle of her chest. Her body jerked backwards as more bullet holes appeared in her body. She was so scared, she couldn't see anyone anymore. None of her unit mates came to her aid. She looked up to see a pair of crystal blue eyes with an ocean blue colour at the edges of them. Whoever they belonged to, the person was smiling at her. Happy she was dying. Where had she seen this colour before? Tears ran down her cheeks as her lifeless body slumped backwards, hitting the wet ground.

214 bolted up from her bed breathing hard. She'd being having those types of dreams for a while now. In everyone she died and the same pair of eyes were watching her go. Happy it was happening. She knew she'd seem those eyes before but couldn't remember where. She hated those dreams so much. They always scared her, and there was never anyone to help her after she woke up.

To scared to go back to sleep she climbed out of bed. This wasn't her units room and she was still all along. It was 4 am so she had to keep quiet. She walked over to her door praying it was open. She turned the handle and smiled as it clicked open for her. As she walked down the hall she noticed how scary it could be when no ones their to talk to you. She finally made her way to the kitchen knowing that theirs always someone there this time of night. When she swung the door open she found no one. She sniffed the air to find that only the cooks had been in here for the last while. 214 cheeked some other places where usually she could find someone, but every time it was only her in the room. As every minute went by it made the young X5 more and more scared. As she made her way back to where she was currently staying she saw someone else down the hall. It wasn't a guard, they'd already been down that hall, but still 214 didn't move. The figure came closer and closer to her. It was half way down the hall when 214 realized who it was. She ran to him as he hugged her. They both rapped their arms tightly around one another neither saying a word.

"We all thought you were dead. We couldn't find you" Rang Tavs voice through Loralees eyes. She squeezed him tighter before she let him go. "No I'm fine" she assured him. "Well I'm on a lotta painkillers so I really don't know, but I couldn't find anyone. No one was around." Tav softly laughed at her then began to explain everything to her. "A lotta people were sent to Ph-Ops, our whole unit plus a lot of others. None of us really know that much, we're all trying to find bits and pieces from each other. Some of the people that were sent down were twins with the kids that escaped. None of us know for a fact why but theirs a theory going around that Manticore thinks it's genetic. Some people say it's because Manticore thinks that some of the kids had allies from other units. Stuff like that. Anyways a lot of people are too scared to get caught leaving now. They've heard the stories going around, a few people died, and some others may still. Manticores being really strict on us, they've got new people in here, more trainers, changed around the security and added in more cameras. There's also a rumor going around that they're going to switch the units around a little after everyone gets back. But I was talking to Shirley two days ago and she said if they do she'd going to try and keep our unit together, at worst we'll being getting a few more people, She doesn't want anyone to leave. As far as she knows there is going to be a meeting about something big in a week or so." Tav suddenly stopped realizing this was a lot to take in. Loralee was looking at him as she ran over this new information in her head. He knew he should wait before asking but curiosity got the best of him. "So…Do you remember anything? Like why you were sent to the boys in the basement?" He tried asking in the most casual voice he could use.

Her still slightly pale face took on a more angry expression. "YES! Because those stupid little bunch of kids escaped!" She said darkly sounding madder as she continued to rant on. "Cuz they were all like 'OH IT'S TO HARD' Even though it was harder for us, and because they're weak little demon children that can't obey orders, and should all die!" She bickered out now looking madder then was expected. But as she ranted on Tav noticed that some of the things she was saying didn't add up. Why did she all of a sudden seem to hate the escapees when she helped them. Why was she blaming them for things that never happened. These weren't her words. Sure he hated them too, but he at least told the truth on why he hated people. This wasn't like his friend to be talking like this. For one thing she never used the word 'children' Then again this may not be his friend anymore. Maybe CeCe finally got her answers to if X5-214 had been tainted with.

**HATE IT? LIKE IT? LOVE IT? PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**alecs-dark-angel-452** – AWW I luv u! lol Don't worry as you can tell for the most part their fine! Sry I took me SOO long 2 update, you'll hear about the 09er again soon! Lol I take it u'r not a M/L fan, either an I but I'm not gonna bash him, just point out a few flaws he'll make, Thinking of putting him into a fight with someone from Alecs unit. How u ask? U'll see! Don't worry I read u'r stories and I'm pretty sure I reviewed 'em 2!

**JA-2** – Really! AWW thank you! Well now you know…except I added a few more, bad part, but I can only make the story more interesting!

**Darkangelgirl** – Hey! I aww! I'm SOOO happy u luv it!...that what u meant right? Yeah sorry I didn't update, guy problem u know how it is…and don't worry girl! I'm a big MA fan there WILL be that!

**Angel Of Darkness231**** - **HEY! YAY! Happy u liked it, it was fun writing, it just like me, Jake and Trent if we were them…k that's a lie. GIRL! How COULD I forget about u'r chapter! I'v already added little hints, did u see 'em? And yes I'm still u'r betta! I put this up b4 u sent it back b/c I think I'r on vacation b/c of u'r moms wedding! again congratulation!

**calistra**– hey I'm happy u liked it, yeah sorry it took SOO long to add this! And I also


	11. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em... but I do own Loralee, Andrea, Annabella, Shirley, Nela, Bashiar and Mike Desmin. The rest of the names u don't recognize belong to _'_Zacbele'

**NOTE:** Sorry! It took SOOO long! Not-yet-beyfriend-trouble!... ...BUT now he is!

**Pairing:** M/A & a few more

**&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**First Impressions**

To walk down the halls of Manticore is not something that most people enjoy doing. Especially if you happen to already be on the bad side of anyone in charge. This is the case for seven of the twenty-four solders walking down those halls.  
X-5 481, Steve 510, Biggs and 598 Todd all for back-talking a sergeant. X-5 462 Kat and 650 Tanya for being fifteen minutes late for target practice. X-5 494 Alec for another one of his anger-management issues. As well as X-5-214 Loralee who still hadn't gotten back on their good side after the 09ers had gotten away.

These groups of twenty-four soldiers were walking through the basement and could hear the sounds of beasts that were neither completely human or animal, things that weren't meant to be made, by god or man. Some looked like something a child would think up in a nightmare.  
They were scary and their faces weren't right, Ridged and hairy. They'd ram themselves against the door as if they did it enough they might get free. But then again there would be twenty-four super soldiers to stop them.

X5-494 tried to look through the windows of the doors that held the beasts back. It was hard considering they were higher than him. The rows finally stopped and they began to climb the stairs. They were heading back to their barricades. Today they would find out who was leaving, and who was being added. Their SGT had assured them that no one from there unit was leaving. But because X5-267 had died while in psy-ops they would be getting a few more people.  
X5-494 had been upset about this for a while. He didn't need anyone or want anyone else to be added to his unit. Yes, Tav had been added in three years ago, but he was Alec half-brother so it was ok with him.

The green eyed X5 bumped into 214 in front of him, not realizing they had stopped. He quickly backed up a step and shut his thought off. They would be back to their rooms soon. He could ponder this while there. But as he tried to, new thought entered his mind. Only two weeks ago had they seen 214 for the first time since the end of psy-ops.  
Manticore had indeed played with her mind. Changing memories and erasing some as well. He could still remember how her face looked like when he told her that Tav was his half brother. That all the 09ers died. And she had in fact helped them. All of it had been erased by Manticore.

Once they reached their room his thought went right back to the new unit members they were getting. Not one minute after they had been left alone everyone broke out into gossip about, what they knew or rumors they had heard regarding the exchange of unit members. But somehow Steve had already gotten into a fight with Kat about whether or not there were cameras in the bathrooms. She seemed to think there were. He seemed to think she was 'Stupid for even having this conversation'.

Their hushed voices came to a dead stop as foot steps echoed towards their room along with screams. The door swung open and two young handsome soldiers shoved in a screaming and kicking 10 year old girl to her knees, she had recently given bruises along her arms, she moved the strains of dark brown hair from her face, showing off her chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was only to her jaw-line, in turn framing her face nicely.  
"Don't push me" She franticly screamed at both guards, giving them the middle finger that earned her a slap across the face, as they slammed the door shut again.  
She turned around to see all of 494's unit staring at her.  
"What?" she snapped at them.  
Loralee looked at this new girl now in her units' territory. _'Who the hell does she think she is'_ Loralee immediately thought. She'd always hated the 'newbie's' she'd hated Annabell when she first came and this time would be no different. The new girl gave her a _look_. And 214 knew to well what it meant.  
"Wonna go!" she asked cocking up an eyebrow.  
Before anyone realized what was happening the two girls were on the floor pulling each others hair and yelling. A scream broke out as 214 bit the other girls' neck. Alec and Biggs quickly pulled them away from each other, as they still have a fist full of each other's hair.  
The new girl straightened her hair before causally saying "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Loralee just looked at her as if she were crazy.  
"Bite me!" she snapped at her. This was to be expected. The same ting happened with Annabella when she first came, except Kat had started it.

214 glared at her.  
"No thanks" the new girl said slyly. As she was clearly looking Alec up and down, acting like she was all grown up. "I think I'd rather bite-" Before she could finish her statement 214 tackled her to the ground again Tav quickly pulled the new girl away, wrapping his arm around her waist as Todd grabbed Loralee.

"Hey guys not cool!" Annabella said waving her hands. She was talking to both of them, but looking at 214, her eyes darted back and forth between the two girls waiting for a response of some kind. Maybe a grunt or a nod. Instead the two just kept glaring at each other. They both pushed the boys off of them at the same time.  
"Truce?" Anabella asked them both, implying that they should shake hands. The newbie rolled her eyes before stretching her hand out to shake the blondes. 214 didn't really wanted to be-friend her but shook her hand after a couple of seconds of stalling.

"So who are you?" Tav asked pointedly, looking at this new X5, who they would be living with possibly for the rest of their lives.

She smiled sheepishly before answering. "I am 231. Used to be SIC of 995s Unit." She finished with a little nod.

Tav simply looked at her, expecting her to add more, but it never came. "And your name would be…"  
231 looked at him horrified for even suggesting something like that. This time Alec rolled his eyes. She was one of _them_. But that was ok. He could change her. He'd changed Annabella, no reason he couldn't change her. It had just dawned to him that maybe not everyone at Manticore knew about their secret lives. He knew that seven of the fifteen units didn't now. How many were there for sure? Hopefully in a couple of years every child solider that this place was housing would know a little more about the outside world. 494 didn't know a lot. One of the very few things he did know was the people had names. Only the ones that were on death row were given numbers.

"Ok I need you to listen to us very carefully" Tav said taking charge were Alec should have already stepped in. That said: Alec, Biggs, Tav, Todd, Steve, and Tanner all stepped in front of her creating a semi-circle, preparing to explain to her everything she didn't know but they all did. The six of them were the most knowledgably about this, so they all did it together when ever someone needed explaining to about anything regarding the 'outside'.

Before they began more footsteps could be heard moving towards them. The six boys slightly moved apart before the doors were opened. The same two men had returned with another two girls.  
The first one looked around nine and had dark brown hair, it almost looked black it was also only to her jaw-line. Her hazel eyes stuck out brightly, from all the dark bruises forming around her eyes and cheek bones.  
The second girl had very light brown hair, but to her mid-neck. She didn't seem to have bruises on her face, but was cradling her arm with her other hand. She had a very dark shade of green eyes

The two men were about to leave when a third man walked in, with him was another child solider behind him. "He's in here too" he said shoving in the boy with black, slightly curly hair, tanned skin and sea green eyes, with a cut on his lower lip.

The third not so handsome man was about to say something but decided not to as he closed the door behind him and the other two men.

494s face broke into a smile at the sight of 687. The dark eyed boys face also changed into a smile as did the rest of the unit. Alec walked towards him and they both grabbed each other into a great big hug, followed by each giving the other a whack on the back. The blonde X5 let go of him, giving the rest of his unit the chance to hug him. All but the three new girls along with Annabella and Tav, who had no idea who he was.

"Guys" Todd broke in after he'd given him his hung.  
He was looking over at Annabella and Tav who knew a bit more about this person than the three new arrivals.  
"This is the infamous Kyle, 687 we have told you about" Todd said giving them a look.  
Tav could remember hearing about him when he first arrived three years ago. The same time that Kyle had left 18 days earlier. Annabella knew a little more about him. He was there when she first came to this new unit. He had greeted her and shown her the ropes. She could remember talking to him about Loralee one time after she had been shot. He'd been there and she could remember how angry he had been. He was like another Alec. Always protective even when there was no need.

"Hey guys" Kyle said as soon as all the hugs and greetings were over with.  
He had a huge cat grin on his face. He'd defiantly gotten that from Alec. They were really tight, and had been best friends up until three years ago, when he'd been taken away to be placed into another unit.  
"Who are these new people?" He asked looking at Alec, directing his question towards the four people that had been slightly shunned to the corner as all the greetings had been taken place.

"Oh" Kat said taking over. She was better at words and introducing people then the boys were. They had a tendency to, well not really do it right. But before she could continue she was interrupted by 214.

"Oh my god!" she squealed out, looking wide-eyes at the green eyed, dark haired girl. This girl gave out a squeal that sounded almost the same, except that she added "Loralee" onto the end.  
They instantly hugged and jumped around a little, still using their high-pitch voiced that left guys wincing.  
"Andreea!" Loralee said in her normal voice again.  
"I can't believe you're here! Wow, this is so cool!" She finished, before turning around to look at the rest on her unit.  
"Guys this is Andy! The girl I told you about from psy-ops." She continued to explain for those confused expressions she was getting from a few unit mates and the newbie's.  
"We ended up in the same room for the first bit and last bit of psy-ops. We have everything in common. I helped her pick out a name, and I told her about what our units like! Remember, I told you all this!" 214 exclaimed still smiling like the child she was.

"Yeah, I was the first you got to tell about they boy you met in the dessert and we told each other our secrets and-" Andreea started to say.

Loralee's smile disappeared. "What dessert?" She asked confused.  
Andy was about to explain when she caught a death glaring look coming from her new C.O. She knew better then to say more.  
"Oh sorry that must have been someone else. Sorry" she apologized. She knew someone would explain to her soon enough what was happening. She already had a good reason to believe it was Manticore, but she could be wrong. Maybe they'd broken-up.

CeCe looked around feeling the tension in the room. She quickly though up what to say "So!...Who are you?" She said over dramatically looking at the only girl in the room that hadn't said a word in the last twenty minutes.

"Me?" asked the girl now reanalyzing all eyes had been diverted to her.  
Normally she would have loved all this attention, but right now her face was still hurting and she didn't know anyone except a few names she'd heard in the room and of course Alec. Not many people in Manticore didn't at least know of Alec, if they didn't know him personally.

She had seen him around with various people from his unit. Her CO and him talked every now and then. That's how her unit had found out about the 'names' that some of the X5 had. That's how she ended up with hers.  
"Well, I'm X5-489" She said introducing herself officially. "AKA Amanda. I come from Unit 12. My CO is X5-576 AKA Tyler." She said finishing up.

Kat perked up at this. "Are you that Amanda girl that got into a fight with a girl named Joline in your unit?"  
When she nodded a Tanya, CeCe, Anna, and Loralee all gave her a high-five. You could tell with out a word being said non-of them liked her.  
"Nice" Kat said after she had given her high five. With that one nod Amanda had been accepted into a brand new unit.

231, feeling a little left out decided to speak up. "So you guys all have names!" she said in astonishment. How had something so wrong been going on for so long! She wondered to herself.

"Yeah we do" Anna piped up from behind Tanya.  
"It's because we're special" Kat said with an Alec type grin.  
"Some of us more then others" Steve said in a low voice from his place beside Tav, and Todd. Before Kat could come back at him with a remark of her own CeCe broke into the conversation before another fight broke out between the two.

"New girl number one" She said looking at the dark haired beauty.  
"You are the only one in the room that does not have a name. Before you decide yours we should tell you ours." She said sweetly in a voice the Biggs hated, and she only used to make him angry.  
They had a love/hate relationship. If you could even call it that. "If you ever have a problem with anything about anyone you go to these guys." She said pointing to Alec and the group of people that he was standing by.  
"They travel in groups of usually twos' and threes' so they are easy to find" She informed her.  
"First you have 494 Alec he's our C.O. He's your best bet for fixing most problems. Beside him is his half brother Tav. 481 He's Alec's SIC" Tav gave a nod as his greeting.  
"Then there's Biggs 510 beside him. Wave Biggs" CeCe said after realizing he hadn't been paying attention. He waved back looking bored.  
"And those three over there are Steve, Whom you've met. Todd 598, and Tanner. Be careful because they like to travel together and confuse people." CeCe herself wasn't even sure how they did it. They didn't even look that alike.

"You can go to them for anything, there like life size teddy bears." Kat piped in. "Except form Steve, he's evil and bites!"

"Hey that was ONE time and you bit me first" Steve said back in self defense.  
"Don't listen to her, she's crazy, she gets like this when she doesn't take her drugs" He said quickly before dodging a foot aimed to his face. "See, what did I tell you?" He said as if just proving his point.

"Watch them grow up to become crazy sex lovers together" Tanya said to the group of girls as well as Kyle that were standing around her.  
"I give them to puberty." Said 231 with a smile, feeling rather comfortable in the new unit.  
The now fighting pare were completely oblivious to the comment as Steve threw his own punch toward the curly haired brunet.

"Anyway." CeCe said when the new girl turned her way again.  
"I'm CeCe, and as you can guess that over there's Kat, 462 She's Tanya 650 and that quiet one there is Anna, 560 " Again the dark haired beauty nodded, to the knowledge of these new names.  
After CeCe had finished up introducing the rest of the unit, adding in little comments here and there, along with a couple of witty remarks from Alec, Steve and Tav. She finished up six minutes later With Kyle. "And this, as you know is Kyle 687"

Again the small girl was quiet. She'd taken in all this information, but felt weird about it.  
"Oh by the way if you happen to rat us out, well deny the whole thing before we all kill you" Came Steve's voice from beside Kat. They both had settled down and taken a seat on the floor. He face was dead serious and things suddenly became really awkward.

Alec spoke up with the grace of the leader he truly was. "Sorry for you to have to listen to that dummy put it so bluntly but you have to realize that if you tell anyone, it could get us all killed. So we are trusting you with this secret in hope you will keep it. And now if you like you can give your self a name. It doesn't have to be right now. This is a very important thing, so take your time." It wasn't often people got to see the more mature side of Alec. The side that kept his unit alive, and the side that was always the voice of reason when everything got to out of control.

The small girl stayed quiet. She seemed to be trying to remember something. She finally broke into a smile before talking. "I think I'd like to be named Nela." She said still smiling.

"Is there a reason behind this?" asked Amanda. She surprised her self with that question, and how quickly she let her self get into the conversation. Usually she was shy in new groups.  
"Yeah one of the nurses that helped me after an operation, name was Nela. She was really nice to me and helped me through it all." She nodded with a smile as she recalled. A few people nodded. This is how some of them had decided on their names, from the kindness of a stranger. Who didn't have to, but chose to help them.

"Well Nela. We welcome you to our unit, and hope you enjoy your time here" Loralee said. She was surprised she'd said that to her former enemy. Maybe she was right. Perhaps the two of them would become close friends. Along with her old friends Andreea and her new one Amanda.

Things finally started to look slightly up for Alec's unit. He's gained his old friend back after three years off absence. The rest of his unit was still mentally recovering from their time in psy-ops. Everyone seemed happy, plus the whole 09er thing seemed to have blown over.

Alec stretched his arms up before wrapping one around Steve's neck in a headlock as they immediately began to wrestle. A small crowed of seven gathered to watch who would win this round as the rest left to do something else.  
Anna talked with Annabella and Tannya. Nell sat beside Amanda in silence as they both watched Loralee play Rock -Paper -scissor with Andreea and CeCe, Who at the same time was talking with Kat about how boys could be some dumb sometimes.

Kyle looked around realizing that in all this time, his unit hadn't changed much. A lot of things had changed around them and some people weren't the same after some of these changes. But this gave Kyle great pride knowing that nothing could change his unit. His original and favorite one.

**&&&& **

**  
&&&&& **

**  
&&&&&&& **

Lydecker sat in his chair once again feeling his head become light as he finished his fifth glass of scotch. He wasn't sure why he was drinking that night. He finally had something to celebrate. After almost a year of looking his men finally had a lead on one the escaped kids. One of his kids. He felt a slight ping of sadness know that one was able to be located after only being out for a little less than a year. Then again he'd led his men towards him, probably so some other could escape and was now having trouble getting rid of them again. Lydecker made a list of his kids mentally trying to pick out who it could be. He knew it was one of the boys, but it was to be decided which one. Maybe Krit, He always had a soft spot for two of the girls. He could have been helping them escape. Or it could be maybe Seth, he always acted tough but deep down he was sweet. But a name kept popping back up in his head. Zack. He was the most likely to do something like this, but it bothered him to think that one of his best soldiers would be caught so easily. Only time would tell. With any luck his men will catch him in a months time. Then he can come back home, take a trip to psy-ops and be all good once again.

**&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Timetowaste247_** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Hope You Like This One TOO!

**_Angel Of Darkness231_******LOL! Its ok! I know You've seen it B4 you Are my betta!

**_darkangelgirl262_** Yeah, I'm sorry. Well I hope that's a good thing. I'm trying 4 that effect. Glad its working. As you can tell 4 the most part both of them are ok. I yeah There WILL be MA but sadly not 4 a while, b/c Max doesn't come back 2 Manticore until she'd 20. Just like on TV But I'm gonna show more of her side. What she went threw and all… AND yes I'm MA is there any other kind of DA fan! And Yes I read your stories! I Really like THE TRUTH. I'm not done but it's good! SRY I didn't review, I'm waiting until I get to the end of it.

**_alecs-dark-angel-452_****** REALLY! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT! I added in a lil fight, but there's gonna be a much bigger one later A few actually I'm really excited about this chapter, I added in a few more ppl I won't add in any more ppl 4 a while I an very flatters that u said my work is perfection! It made me day! I've read a few of u'r stories. My FACORITE is Cure for all the questions.!

**_Calistra:_** yes they do! I'm happy that u noticed that! Yeah 214 is a little messed up now. Alec's fine as you can tell. Hope you like this one!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**


	12. The Realization Of Defeat

**Last Time**: Lydecker sat in his chair once again feeling his head become light as he finished his fifth glass of scotch. He wasn't sure why he was drinking that night. He finally had something to celebrate. After almost a year of looking his men finally had a lead on one the escaped kids. One of his kids. He felt a slight ping of sadness knowing that one was able to be located after only being out for a little less than a year. Then again he'd led his men towards him. Probably so some others could escape, and was now having trouble getting rid of them again. Lydecker made a list of his kids, mentally trying to pick out who it could be. He knew it was one of the boys, but it was to be decided which one. Maybe Krit. He'd always had a soft spot for two of the girls. He could have been helping them escape. Or it could maybe be Seth, he'd always acted tough but deep down he was sweet. But a name kept popping back up in his head. Zack. He was the most likely to do something like this, but it bothered him to think that one of his best soldiers would be caught so easily. Only time would tell. With any luck his men will catch him in a months time. Then he can come back home, take a trip to psy-ops and be all good once again.

**&&&& **

**&&&&& **

**&&&&&&& **

**The Realization Of Defeat**

To have to walk through a damp bug infested jungle is one thing, but to have to do it running with an injured leg was a completely different thing. For X5-353 this was exactly the situation he was in. Only a month ago had he met up with Syl, Jondy and Jack. Jondy had been on her own since Max fell through the ice and presumably died. He still remembered Syl telling him that Zack escaped again the same night he did.

He now cursed himself for not getting his contact number before they had been attacked. Looking back it was completely stupid on his part. He had four days to get that little bit of information from them. In that time they robbed eight stores and four house together. Not even realizing that people would talk about kids that could jump over eight feet tall fences or outrun guard dogs.

Apparently no one at Manticore had decided it was important enough to mention that there was something called 'News' that would record everything you did and show it to everyone else. He even saw himself on it when he crept into a pent-house back in Seattle. It was a nice house like all the others they been in. He crept inside through the skylight and waited for the owner of the house to leave the room so be could steal one of his gold cat statues. There were three and he grabbed the biggest one with a red ruby on its collar. He shoved it in his beat up stolen back pack before dashing out to tell the others what he grabbed. He supposed that's how Manticore found them too.

Maybe it was even his fault for listening to Syl and Jack. He and Jondy wanted to play it safe and take only what was needed. But Syl convinced him that they wouldn't get caught. And now thirty-eight days later, here he was. Twenty-two states away from Manticore, running through a sweaty jungle with a bullet hole in his thigh.

To be fair they had been attacked during the night. Then again they should have had someone posted. But they had gotten to carelessly cocky together in such a large group. They had been swarmed from everywhere. But Manticore had foolishly though they couldn't get out through the sewers. Once the four of them had all crawled out someone had grabbed Jack. So Seth had stepped in tackling the 6'1 man to the ground. Syl yelled for everyone to follow her. The X5s all had but they would find them. Time was all they needed. Seth told then to run into the sewers and he would stay on top ground. He had truly though he would have been able to shake them off him by now. But he haven't. he'd pulled so many stops and tricks he was positive he lost them in New York. But he hadn't. He'd even managed to get shot.

Seth knew he wouldn't be able to out run them for much longer. Everything was on their side. The young X5 had nothing. Not even food. He haven't been able to stop in the last town to get anything. And that had been two and a half days ago. Seth had been up for the last thirty-six hours running, jogging and if allowed walking. His feet hurt and there were cuts all over them. Seth had lost his shoes during the 1st attack when everyone was still sleeping.

**353 P.O.V.**

I smiled to myself as the familiar pain in my side came back. I had slowed down to a jog before I finally had to stop. A fell to my hands and knees painting as the burning feeling ran through my throat and I looked around for any type of water. My throat had been hurting for so long I sadly knew I'd drink any form of water.

I think I would have been able to keep going if I'd only eaten in the last town. It was all catching up to me in a fast rush of pain and heat. First black annoying spots came fallowed by the dizziness and finally the ground jumped up to meet my face. Besides waiting for the hard pain to hit my nose and cheek I could remember just knowing I wouldn't wake up here. I remember wondering what I would wake up in. I knew that no one would even know what happened to me.

**  
&&&& **

**&&&&& **

**&&&&&&&**

Donald Lydecker sat in his chair in Manticore for the twelve night in a row now. He'd hopped to of had his X5 back a couple of days ago. He was sure it was Zack. The more he though about it the more it seemed exactly something he would do. He was after all 'Big brother' to all of them. Then again if it was him maybe he wasn't surprised that they hadn't been able to catch him yet.

Donald decided to have a glass of water that night instead of his regular Scotch. He'd gotten himself drunk to many times that week already. He wanted to stay sober when they brought him in. He wanted to see his face when he opened his eyes. He wanted to be the one standing over him to welcome him back home.

All he had to do was wait. Wait for his phone to ring with one of his men on the other side telling him that he was bringing him in.

As soon as he downed the rest of his ice water sure enough the phone rang. He picked it up after the second ring as to not show how eager he was. He smiled a real smile when the news he'd wanted to hear was told to him. They were just coming in the back and would be there to meet him as soon as he was ready. He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys before slamming the door behind him. Ignoring the load noise it made. He took the shortest way to the back. Having to pass the doors with Shirleys unit in it, he could hear them all scurry to their beds.

**&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&**

**calistra**- You did? What do u mean by that?

**timetowaste247**- Thank you for the long review!! I always love reading them! AND THANK YOU! That is exactly what I am trying to get across! I'm trying to add a 'Languag**e** barrier' if u will. Some of the slang they won't understand. And they will never use actually slang until someone teaches it to them. Another X5 And as for the stickness of Manticore I am really trying to toughen that up. Like Alec said in an episode it got harder. As for the one scene you pointed out, I tried to show that there are a lotta rules that are to obay. But I think it would be more realistic for them if Alec had been punished for that. ANYWAYS I hope u like this chapter and comment on it too!

**Embry**Well here is more for you! I hope you like it!


	13. No Good Deed

**LAST TIME**

As soon as he downed the rest of his ice water sure enough the phone rang. He picked it up after the second ring as to not show how eager he was. He smiled a real smile when the news he'd wanted to hear was told to him. They were just coming in the back and would be there to meet him as soon as he was ready. He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys before slamming the door behind him. Ignoring the load noise it made. He took the shortest way to the back. Having to pass the doors with Shirleys unit in it, he could hear them all scurry to their beds.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I own them. Because like most 17 year olds I have the power to create my own television show. JK

**Note**: I'm very sorry for SUCH a long wait! High school and boys make life hard. [But oh so funn!

**&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**No Good Deed**

Seth smiled at the familiar, yet some how calming smell of the room he was in. It smelled of books and something that reminded him of a rich girls bathroom he'd been in while on his little outing from Manticore. Perhaps it was calming because it was the smell of the rooms you would end up in after spending long time lengths in Phy-opps. Perhaps it was the smell of victory, for Seth had found the strength to live though it.

Almost another full year had past since X5-353 had been returned. He hadn't spent his full time in phy-ops. It was all a cycle. Repeated every 4 months. 1st phy-ops, followed by recovery, then by various questioning ending with training to keep him on track. Only to be repeated another 2 times. Finally Seth was finished. Everyone that was required to had deemed him a pass. He was even ahead in his training. Everything was one-on-one so it had given Seth a much more real grasp of everything that was being thought or shown to him.

Seth looked up at the white ceiling and took a deep in-take of air. He was feeling much better then he had in weeks. Even months. In a couple of days he was going to be deployed into a new unit. Tho he was a little more then nervous for the greeting he was sure to get, he was happy. Happy to be having contact and maybe even conversations with people his own age. A chance to relax a little more.

**&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kat sat on her bunk bed above Amanda counting the tiles on the ceiling, when she suddenly looked at the light to force a sneeze. From across the room she could hear Tav snort a laugh at her. "You sound like a cat" He told her with a smile as he half hung off his bed watching a spider walk around the floor by his bed.

Kat groaned a little when she turned her body to face his direction. She watched him for a second, trying to see what he was doing when she saw the spider. "Why don't you just kill it?" She asked in a monotone voice as if it was the only logical thing to do.

"Why would I? It's not doing anything." He told her. He laughed as she gave her usual response to all bugs. Claiming they were gross and ugly.

Steve had a deep short laugh at her comment. He was on the bottom of the bunk bed across from her with his head at the end. He turned onto his side so Kat could get a good look at his cocky grin. "So." He said plainly. "You're ugly. Should we kill you" He finished with a classic grin as he slightly pursed his lips. His grin turned into a smile when he saw the look of horror on her face and angry in her eyes as her mouth fell open clearly insulted as Tav bust out laughing.

"HEY! Uncalled for!" Amanda yelled at Steve loudly. But her comment had fallen on deaf ears because Steve had already joined Tav in his roaring laughter as they gave each other air high-fives. "Guys!" she yelled at them in astonishment. "It's not funny!" Amanda had been on her way to climbing onto Kats bed when she heard the door un-latching and a deep, familiar voice was heard.

Dead silence filled the room except for the little snort of annoyance Tav made when he stepped on the spider he had been watching. All four backs went straighter and chins lifted higher as Donald Lydecker himself walking into the room. His eyes flickered quickly form person to person as he saw only four bodies in the room. "At ease." He said walking to the middle of the room. "Due to the death of a member in this unit you will be gaining a new unit mate." Lydecker watched one of the boys eyes, unsure of if they knew about 277 recent death or not. Clearly un-affected by this news he continued. "His designation is 353…. He will be here in 10 minutes or so. Hopefully the rest of your unit will be back by then." He finished up with an almost look of discuss in his voice and on his face as he walked out of the room, closing the door loudly behind him.

Even after the men had all left and were without a doubt out of ear shot, no one said a word. No one even moved. A couple minutes passed by and the doors were heard opening and closing as Kyle walked in. Back from his personal writing assignment.

They had all been given different level assignments. Some physical and some mental. A few were a lot easier then others, which is why only a total of five stood in the barracks where twenty-eight used to be.

Kyle made an, almost kissing noise as he puckered his lips looking around. His black hair was now a couple inches long, but it all curdled up so it was hard to tell. His sun kissed skin hid his flushed face. He'd already picked up what was going on. He'd found out on his way to his writing assignment only 2 ½ hours ago. He'd already had time to let it sink in. Though he hadn't been close with X5-277, or as they called her: Amara. He would still morn her loss. For every death that was made here. Made them all realize how much more real it was. And how nothing was permanent.

It wasn't quiet for much longer when Steve spoke up in an oddly soft voice for himself. "I'm sorry kat." He told her truthfully. He looked at her to see her nod a couple quick times as he watched the tears splash away from her cheeks. "I'm a... I know how close you two were."

One of any of the boys would have walked over to comfort Kat, had it not been to out of character for them. So they let Amanda beat them to the punch as she hugged her tightly as muffled cries came from her shoulder.

The boys let the girls cry it out at one end of the room, as they all sat on the beds at the other. Neither of them shedding a tear. For the years had harden them all, and they no longer felt certain emotions. Sometimes they could feel bits and pieces of pity or sorrow. But then they would be gone.

Perhaps it was a self defense they had all created for themselves. Or maybe it was something more. Regardless of why it was there it helped. Most of the unit had adapted to it. Or maybe they had all closed each other out and that's why it never hurt anymore. Or maybe, like it Kats position they just hadn't lost someone close enough to them to really care.

**&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

In the next hour most of their unit had returned. Everyone had already heard the news before coming back so there was no need for a lot of talking. If anyone were to sit and watch this group of 12-14 year olds, they would of found it amazing at their ability to cope with such a situation. But in Manticore it was simply expected. To create a scene to big was only asking to be taken away. So everyone stayed quit. Even the halls around there room was quiet. By this point every unit had suffered a loss at one point or another. So it was only right for them to pay respect in their own ways. However the only thing they could do, was stay quiet.

**&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Two hours had passed since Lydecker had promised to return before he finally appeared again at the door. He walked in leaving the door wide open with two uniformed men behind him and the presumed new comer behind them He turned his head towards Tav in Alecs absence given that he was SIC. "Number of unit mates!?" He asked surveying the room.

"Only 22 sir!" 481 answered quickly, already subtracting 277 from his mental list of missing members. "We are still waiting for 5 unit mates to returns, Sir! " He said loudly in a deep voice. Knowing full well that Lydecher didn't know how many were still out.

Donald seemed to take in a deep breath before talking. "Very well. Bring him in anyway" He told his men. They stepped aside quickly to reveal their new unit mate.

He looked about 14 and was the same height as Steve. He had crystal blue eyes with a deep ocean blue at the edges of them. They especially stuck out due to his dirty blonde shaggy hair was covering his forehead. He stood with the posture of someone importance, keeping his back straight and chin high.

"This is 353." Stated Lydecker. "He is a survivor of 599s unit. It is expected that you all treat him with the same respect you show each other. Anyone who decided they want to start a fight…The parchment WILL be severe. AM I understood!?" He barked at the 22 soldiers in the room, knowing full well that one was bound to try to pick a fight with their new recruit. "Good. Pass the word on to the rest of your unit mates." He said to no one in particular as he again left their barracks followed by the two uniformed men.

Everyone stood in the room looking at X5-353, unsure of what to make of him. Before anyone had decided what to do another unit mate walked into the room.

Alec opened the door to see most of his unit already back along with a newcomer he didn't recognize. And he knew everyone there was to know here. "Who is this idiot?" Alec glared. Clearly unimpressed.

**&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Jenna- **Thankyou for the honesty! I love _all_ feedback; don't be afraid to hurt my feelings. I'm trying to go back and update them all so I don't get this problem as much. But I'm happy you kept reading and like the plot. I hope you like this one too!!

**timetowaste247- **Thanks! I'm trying my hardest with stuff like that. Even making sure they aren't using slang is hard. So do you like how I did this chapter then?

**purplebunnywabbit** Really?!? AWWW thanks SOO much! I'm sure you have but I always LOVE hearing it! I hope this one lived up to u'r expectations. I'm Sorry for the wait!

**calistra**I'm not sure if I understood the last part of your 1st sentence. Well I hope this lived up to your expectations.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!!**


	14. Wild at Heart

**LAST TIME**

"This is 353." Stated Lydecker. "He is a survivor from 599's are expected to treat him with the same respect you treat each other. Anyone who decides they want to start a fight…The parchment WILL be severe. Understood!?" He barked at the twenty-two soldiers in the room, well aware that one of them was bound to try to pick a fight with the new recruit. "Good."He nodded. "Pass the word on to the rest of your unit mates." He said to no one in particular as he again left their barracks with two escorts trailing behind him.

Everyone stood in the room looking at X5-353, unsure of what to make of him. Before anyone had decided what to do, another unit member walked into the room.

Alec opened the door to see most of his unit already back along with a newcomer he didn't recognize. And he knew everyone there was to know. "Who's this idiot?" Alec glared. Clearly unimpressed.

Disclaimer: Yeah I own them. Because like most 18 year olds I have the power to create my own television show. JK  
Note: I'm very sorry for SUCH a long wait! Grade 12 makes life stressful

**&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Wild at Heart**

Tanners' deep eyes continued to study the new comers' eyes, even as he talked with Alec. "This in an 09er. Probably the same one we heard about last year." 481 finished with a completely unreadable mask put in place.

Kat could only continue to glare as she found herself praying for a fight to breakout between Alec and the newrecruit. She was bewildered to have him in the same room as her, and ashamed to have him as a unit mate. But she could already tell there were mixed feeling about him coming from the rest on the unit. Some were feeling the same way she did, but as she looked around trying to get a sense of things, she could tell that there was less hatred then she would have liked to admit.

Kat had been presuming that more would share her point of view about this. But by the way things seemed to be going including the 'Hellos' and the introduction going on before her, she was even more horrified that he was being more or less accepted into their unit of twenty-seven. She glared a deep icy look at Steve as she saw him nod his head at the shorter male in acknowledgment. He only did it because she didn't like him and he knew it. _What a jerk! _Her hatred for Steve escalated as she felt her face become hot.

************************O-o************************

Tav glared at their leader, demanding a fight with the other boy with a single hard look from his flaming gaze. His eyes met with Alec's, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Just like Todd, he remained calm, and unreadable.

He could envision himself savagely fighting the blue-eyed runt. He wanted to throw him to the ground, and beat him until he bleed. He wanted to hurt him so much, in every way possible. He wanted him to fully understand what his actions had enforced on everyone else. He wanted him to squirm under his power, and feel his hatred for him. But he could do nothing. Without any words said between the friends, Tav knew that Alec already had a protection warrants above his head. 481 sharply turn his head to his brother and made sure they locked eyes. He could already see the feelings in them. '_Your compassion will be the end of you brother'_ He thought bitterly, hoping one day Alec would listen to him.

************************o-0****************

Steve wasn't sure what to make of this newcomer as he gave him his nod on acknowledgement. The boy was small, and he immediately declared him the runt. Not that he was scrawny looking, simply that all the other males were bigger then him. 481 declared that when it came down to it, he could quickly take him down, so he was no longer a threat. As long as that strong wall stood between them, Steve made his decision that he would tolerate him.

481s eyes scanned a few other peoples stances, trying to get a reading off them. 494 was for him, He already knew that without checking. "_Equal rights for all_" Steve though mockingly. '_Idiot_' He glanced over at Todd, and Tanner. Todd seemed ok, but Tanner sure wasn't pleased. Biggs didn't seem too troubled or even interested. CeCe's mind had yet to be made up. It seemed she might actually judge him on his own actions. Not the reaction of his unit. And as for Kat and Tav, two very ruff soldiers, they both hated him.

Well it seemed that two out of three unit leaders liked him, so something was at least in his favour. As for the new recruit, he was sure as hell to get his ass kicked a couple times within the next few weeks. That was only counting this unit who had members that were willing to suffer Alec's wrath to get their revenge. Alec, Steve, and Tav all have great power within their own right. Their designations are known over the premise as unit leaders to be reckoned with. However trying to control such a large crowd that wants to see someone's blood isn't worth upsetting the delicate balance of things. If Alec and himself dealt with or punished everyone that wanted to go up agents this hated individual. Chaos would erupt. They would have to let most, if all go. They could only deal with their own unit on this matter, and explain the situation to other unit leaders and have them control their own people. To punish another unit leader's member was not out of the three boys power, however in a situation like this, it was best to not interfere on something that everyone has so much passion for.

If the individual had been someone from their long tern unit, or even a weaker member of their merged unit then things would be different. All three would be agreed of a solution, and the punishment for anyone that dared define it. But this was a new member, possibly a good kid from a hated unit. Someone who would commit high-treason agents anyone to get out. As a unit mate he was worth defending agents his own unit, but not much else at this point. So let him get what come his way. See how he endures, watch if he improves, and learn how he reacts to the situation and how he'll defend himself agents so many.

By the end of his very unnecessary trial, all will see what kind of a person he is. How well rounded he is, and equip to take hard blows. Most definitely everyone will not fight him head on. No, some will tease him, others will foil his training. He will be an outcast. Treated as a leper. Most that don't hate him, won't like him enough to help. The X5 were definitely not sheep, however the few that decide to stand with him won't be there all the time. They won't be treated cruelly for their dissections later, however if they stand in the line of fire, they can't expect not to get hurt.

******************0-o**************************

Two more unit members returned, both coming from field evaluations, and were lucky to still squeeze in a shower before time was up. Bashiar, a dark skinned trouper with black cole-like eyes and hair to match informed them that the other M.I.A. members were on their way back now.

Alec, once done talking with 353- who had yet to give a name- debriefed Steve and the angry Tav. All three seeming to become angrier as their conversation continued.

"I don't trust him. I don't like him, and I will not defend him" Tav spat, be-wild by the suggestion" Alec and Steve both gave him a sharp look for retaliating so loud. All three of them looked at the group of people looking at them and shuffled down a few more feet to the end of the room.

"Tav, don't be so loud!" Alec scolded pushing him back to drive his point harder in. Angry at the other boys inability to comprehend the word 'subtle' "Hey!" Tav shouted back, now angrier. "I will not tolerate this disgrace here. I want him out!" Tav boomed, shoving Alec back, his back hitting the wall, now with everyone watching.

"Do you think if I had that power we'd all be here! What makes you think I control it!" Alec snarled, now as loud as Tac shoving him again harder.

Tav came forward in a quick step, and before Steve could put in his two cent worth the door opened accompanied by the squirming sounds of the last two remaining unit members. Both Loralee 214 & Nela 231 had a fist full of each others wet hair, with their own hair dripping down their necks with locks of it sticking to their faces. They both stopped their new fight as everyone turned to face them, including the newcomers. Loralee stopped dead with her foot ready to kick the brunette knee, and the brunette ready to get her in the jaw. This was nothing out of the ordinary for the two headstrong fighters. Everyone always choose to believe it was friendly quarrel among friends. Which it usually was. However with all the testosterone in the air, the knowledge that a real fight would break out was just dripping with seduction.

Then almost just to ensure that it would happen Joline from a unit down the hall of 576 AKA Tyler unit, walled back. And it was well known what she saw when her eyes widened and mouth opened, accompanied by the step back 353 took when he stared at her from his place of still in front of the door. It all happened in slow motion until Kyle yanked both girls in and slammed the door shut with a rattling bang. Everyone was still quit till Todd barked out "Now the whole facility will be hunting him now!"

"That stupid girl! We still haven't figured out what to do" Amanda chimed in, seeing if she could gear the hatred towards Joline instead. Her still hated foe. Sadly, luck was not her friend.

Kat stepped forward, and before punching him square in the temple yelled at him for screwing everything up. A loud 'NO!' was yelled out by Steve before a barbaric fight between Alec and Steve erupted. Then to add insult to injury Loralee & Nela continued their much smaller fight over a small life problem. They both screamed at each other a couple times to create more chaos as Kyle went after Kat for fighting 353. Who it turns out was able to hold his own agents' Tanner.

************************************************************************

************O_O************0-o************o-0************O-o************

************************************************************************

**452max **Hey, Well Max & Alec won't get together THAT soon. They'll all 12-14 right now. But I'm wanting to add in a chapter about her soon.

**calistra** HAHAH! I'm glad u liked it! No Lydecker won't know about any of this. They're gonna keep it on the D.L.

**timetowaste247** HA! Yes you are very right!! It has been a long time and I'm so sorry for that! Haha, yeah a lot of people liked that comment!

**X5 - 452 and 494** Thanks. They are all 12-14 right now. Sorry for the no updates for so long. I'm putting on a Max chapter soon.

**PLEASE!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	15. African Storm

**A/N – I am so sorry that there has been such a long wait!! I had such writers black for the longest time. But I think I'm good again. **

**Last Time**

"That stupid girl! We still haven't figured out what to do" Amanda chimed in, seeing if she could gear the hatred towards Joline instead, her still hated foe. Sadly, luck was not her friend.

Kat stepped forward, and before punching 353 square in the temple yelled at him for screwing everything up. A loud 'NO!' was yelled out by Steve before a barbaric fight between Alec and Steve erupted. Then to add insult to injury Loralee & Nela continued their much smaller fight over a small life problem. They both screamed at each other a couple times to create more chaos as Kyle went after Kat for fighting 353. Who it turns out was able to hold his own agents' Tanner.

**************^_~*******************************************************************

**African Storm**

To no ones surprise, help never arrived. Their were no bells or whistles that went off during the soon-to-be much-talked about fights that erupted in 494s unit Loralee & Nella had tired out quickly thanks to their previous 4 hour endurance testing that they had just returned from. Regardless they'd lost their passion about their little squabble and were more interested in the fights that were going on around them. Kat had given both Kyle and the still nameless newbie a nice punch to the cheek bone, and a hard kick to the knees. She eventually calmed down when she was tossed onto a bed next to Amanda by the now bruised dark-haired kyle.

Amanda then gained the task of convincing Kat not to go back into the field of fire, instead let whoever was still out there work it out. She'd reluctantly agreed when Loralee & Nella climbed onto the same bed as them and pointed out the fight between Tanner and the new kid.

However Tanner was soon yanked back by Todd who then stood between the two with his hands out at both of them to stop. Only then could all the grunts that were coming from their three leaders be heard. All three fighting each other for different reason.

**************^_~*******************************************************************

Everyone had calmed down in time for their unit to be called down for their last meal of the day. They were all then escorted back to their room at 6:40pm sharp, just like always. 494s unit mates were unnaturally quiet. Even more interesting the room had seemed to divide into four quarters. Half the room that was in support or had no preference towards to nameless blonde on one side, and the other half that hated him, opposite to them. In addition each half seemed to then be divvied by girls close to the door, and boys close to the window. 353 however, not knowing this was standing on the wrong side of the room close to the door.

Kat nudged Amanda as they shared a look of distaste over him being so close to them. Loralee was the last to walk in with Alec in front of her. The spunky female blonde saw 353, and quickly realizing what the room had divided into, pushed him away from her, forcing his head to hit hard agents a bed post. "Stay on that side" she glared, tasting her own bitterness.

"Hey!" Alec barked making a few of his members jump. "We've been though this!' He said in a now deep voice getting into the other blondes personal space. Dead pan her as he glared down at her. She stayed quiet but still looking bitter, so he backed off. "No one is to go near him angry!" 494 said for the 5rd time that night. "I am not going to say that again!" He shouted, with a very real warning tone to his voice. However when he said it he was looking at the males that had chosen to stand on the left side of the room. Particularly at Tanner who was a real hot head.

Tav had actually begun to speak, but CeCe was determined. "-Doesn't matter" she told him before he could say a second word. "Because there is still a nameless boy in the room" She directed her comment to Alec, given that it was obvious who was nameless.

The bruised blonde looked at 494 blank faced, waiting for further confirmation on the subject at hand. When he raised his eyebrows a little for the 'go-ahead' He stepped forward from the end of the bed and began talking.

"My designation as you all know is 353, but my preferred name is, uh Seth." The newly named Seth said, pursing his lips before continuing. "I know about all the information about the outside that's circulating the lofs, from what I've heard it's all true." The young boy stopped for a second, not sure if that was important or not. Seeing a few shifting eyes he declared it was. "I did live out there for the last 5 years or so… and now I'm back here…with you guys" He added the last part softly in almost a whisper, feeling very out of place. Any one that knew the young boy that was so awkwardly standing in front of a group of 27 would find it very telling, his new attitude. Usually he was a very stand-up-and-say-what's-on-your-mind type of individual. The kind of person who would never 2nd guess getting into a fight. A very heard, strong kind of a guy. He then raised and lowered his eyebrows once to signify he was done.

An awkward silence filled the room as everyone waited for someone else to talk. Alec spoke up, his voice soft but firm. "I think it's best we end here. Everyone pay your respect to out fallen sister, then get to bed. We're up again early, four hundred. Be ready" He finished, already walking towards his bed. Before he reached his bed, Alec could already feel the change in the air.

*********************************^_~*************************************************************

Hours later 3:50am rolled around and everyone scampered to wake up before a soul entered their chambers. The evening's chaos from the night before mostly forgotten. Today would bring more anger anyway. Seth had gained 277s (Amara's) old bed that was located in-between CeCe and Kat. It of course made for ideal sleeping arrangements since the feisty curly-haired Kat would slit his thought if she ever gained a private minutes with the new recruit. Thankfully panic has a way of changing peoples attitudes to the need-to-do-right-now basic stage of thinking. Changing beside people that hate you, can allure the logical side of your brain at times.

At 4 hounded a man came in, debriefed them on what was expected of them that day, they were divided into their Simi-usual groups and dispersed to their expected locations. Lately each unit of 25+ or so would be split into 3-4 groups. Then sent to join up with a few other units that had been divided the same way. This was to help them figure out how to work smoothly with other people in stressful situation. Though on any group mission they would be assigned to small groups of X5 from their home unit. This was to insure they could work outside that if ever need be, do the same job with unfamiliar faces just as flawless as if it was done with their home unit.

353 was content to see that he was put in with Alec, Biggs, & CeCe. Along with a few other non-haters. Then as a last minute switch Loralee was swapped in for Alec. Everyone remained stone-faced for almost 2 hours. That was when everyone had been setup, two watched missions had already been conducted, and their add-on mission was being explained to them. They were being deployed to an Africa dessert close to Zimbabwe. They had four hours to conduct, and completely finish their newly taught strategies in a live field operation. This included not only Manticore obstacles, but forgotten mind fields, and road side bombs they could set off that had been places their during a war that had taken place 10 years before over discovered diamonds in the area.

Everyone had been given their proper equipment, instructions and a map for anyone who got separated during one of the freak-sand-storm that had a tendency to show up this time of the year in Africa.

**************0_o*******************************************************************

meow114 Hey. Sorry for such a long wait!! There's gonna be a lot going on next chapter.

Yo! And Thanks, I'll keep them coming without such a long wait again.

timetowaste247 I know!! I'm sorry, but thank you for being such a great supporter!! Don't worry, this kids if for one hard ride. Alec can't always be there for him. He's gonna find it hard fitting it.

purplebunnywabbit Then I'm sorry you had to wait! ^_~

452max I'm sorry I made you wait SOOO long. I have plans for Max, don't worry.

REVIEW! (press the green link)


	16. The Winds Of Change

**A/N – I am so sorry that there has been such a long wait! I had such writers block for the longest time. But I think I'm good again. **

Last Time

353 was content to see that he was put in with Alec, Biggs, & CeCe. Along with a few other non-haters. Then as a last minute switch Loralee was swapped in for Alec. Everyone remained stone-faced for almost 2 hours. That was when everyone had been setup, two watched missions had already been conducted, and their add-on mission was being explained to them. They were being deployed to an Africa dessert close to Zimbabwe. They had four hours to conduct, and completely finish their newly taught strategies in a live field operation. This included not only Manticore obstacles, but forgotten mind fields, and road side bombs they could set off that had been places their during a war that had taken place 15 years before over discovered diamonds in the area.

Everyone had been given their proper equipment, instructions and a map for anyone who got separated during one of the freak-sand-storm that had a tendency to show up this time of the year in Africa.

**The Winds Of Change **

Biggs and Steve took to the front of their line as they ushered the rest of their dazed groups forward though another sand storm. The objective for the mission was almost complete. Steve moved his hood tighter around his face as he gripped the rope closer to his body with Solomon Vandy on the other side. The restraints firmly around his neck with his hands bound behind him with a sack covering his face. Hiding him from the elements & the destination. CeCe walked in the middle of the line with her captive walking a couple feet in front of her. Djimon Hounsou was the 2nd captive bound and tied up the same way as the 1st man. As everyone continued to trudge towards their pick-up point their adrenalin began to drop back to normal levels and bodies began to register their wounds.

**Flash Back**

Biggs & Steve had just finished dividing their already small group into two. One was in charge of the explosives- placing them evenly and everywhere over the perimeter. The other group would find a way into the buildings and get the person in question & themselves out before the countdown was finished. Everyone had six minutes after the explosives were in place & would be notified via headsets. Steve would go with CeCe to take Mr. Solomon Vandy. He was a close friend to Mr. Djimon Hounsou who was in the other building**.** Biggs was infrotrating the 2nd building with Lo. Both dark black built men in their mid 20ths**.** Everyone else was to set explosives. No one except the two men in question were to leave the area alive. No witnesses were needed. The message would get across to anyone else that crosses Manitcore without a word spoken.

_3 minutes_

Lo was quick to make it to the 2nd floor of the building. Though that's not what she would call this grungy, rat infested meth-lab. Everything smelled horrible, Lo kept holding her breath every time she had to squat behind a mold covered crate. She kept watching the 2 boys by the back door. Her & Biggs had already gotten past them but she wonder what would have become of them had they not been here this day.

Biggs nudged Lo with his knee to her back urging her to hurry up and go. They climbed up the side of the stairs like it was a jungle gym and ducked under the last bar so they were now both crouched on flat ground again. Biggs ducked under a pillar and motions for Lo to hide behind a dingy looking desk. They scanned the room intensely, each looking for the same man. They had already gotten a three minute warning from Seth outside. Steve & CeCe had found their target but hadn't been to sly. Everyone in their building now knew something wasn't right so were all tense for Biggs & Los arrival. "You take half, I'll take half" Lo whispered as she eyed everyone around her. Biggs gave her a black stare in return & continued looking. "Fine, I'll take them all" She hissed back as his lack of communication. Finally Lo spotted Solomon Vandy. He was a tall man at 6'7, 26 years of age, built like a Greek God, and black as coal. He had a shaved head, tattoos down his arm, with a large one on his left shoulder going down his back. With no shirt it showed off his tattoos all down his beautiful sculpted body. His baggy pants held a gun in the back of them, with a blade handle pocking out from his side. Lo thought she would have found him much more attractive had he not had a scar across his cheek that ran down to his neck… and wasn't 11 years her senior.

_1 minutes._

Panic began to set inside both their minds as time ticked away. Lo decided to rush him. She leapt from her spot on the floor and was beside Vandy within seconds. Knocking 2 people out- each getting a foot to the head. Her young age caused pause for everyone in the room. There was no way this young child – female no less, was anything to fret over. More bodies were turning towards her, guns in hand ready to shoot. This pause for question that everyone had shot would be an unforgivable mistake. Three shots rung out and three men fell. Biggs stepped out from his holding position, and let loose 2 more shots. This now eliminated everyone within ranges on the 2nd floor for the moment, and the tall black man was pushed towards the 14 year old boy with a be-wild look.

_45 seconds._

Voices began filling the warehouse and orders echoed off the walls. No one thought to cut off the stairs, instead everyone came from both directions, hoping to force the intruders to a stand still. Lo signaled Biggs with her eyes, he was to take Solomon Vandy off the property while she held everyone off. Roundhouse kicks and gun shots were spread all around. Smoke was kicked up from the ground and more shots fired. In all the blind panic both lost sense of where the other one was. People screamed, while windows crashed and the distinctive smell of blood filled the air.

A fireball took the place of where both building had once stood. The explosion cracked the sky like thunder as the ground shook and black smoked blinded everyone's vision. The sound of the buildings crashing upon themselves stayed constraint for almost a whole minute as every last bit gave away under the weight of itself. The smell of burning bodies was so strong that even as everyones backs faced the wind they still tried to hold their breath. Nothing but sand, ruble & scattered body parts remained.

**************0_o*******************************************************************

Steve & Cece waited for Biggs and his charges to re-group & head out. As everyone gathered it was clear that out of the 14 transgenic there were 2 unaccounted for. "Lo & Seth sill MIA" Biggs reported angrily as he scanned the area in front of him a good 5 minutes after everyone else had made it back. Their first wind-storm began to pick up and it was clear that the 2 missing unit mates would remain so until after the rest had been picked up. An uncomfortable feeling washed over everyone at the very real possibility that both might not have made it clear before the blast.

"Move out!" Ordered Steve as he took command of everyone and began walking, knowing his orders would not be ignored. They couldn't afford to waist anymore time, if they were alive they would be found. Or if Lady Luck had decided to abandon them, it certainly wouldn't be for the last time.

**meow114****-** Thank you, Enjoy!

**452max**– Sorry about such the long wait between chapters! :( And Max has escaped, but I will touch on her later.

I've already started the next chapter :)

REVIEW! (Press the green link -à )


End file.
